Our Collection of Dirty Transformers Fun
by SweetRhapsody
Summary: A little something I teamed up with Canti Sixx and Jermaine Voorhees to work on. Random TF pairings from different 'verses, so not many. Contains yaoi and straight. OC's involved. Rated M for a reason, kiddies.
1. Work it

A/N: This is a collective effort. I am working on this with Canti Sixx (go check out her work!) so that there aren't as many scattered little thingies...This one is mine.

**WARNING! **OC's are involved, so please, be nice.

**Moonblaster/Jazz (G1)**

"Work it"

"Hey, check it out." Sideswipe said to his brother as he pointed down the hallway at Moonblaster, who was dancing across the base to a tune only she could hear.

"**Damn**." Sunstreaker responded, eyeing her aft as he raised an optic ridge sexily. "She looks almost as good as **I** do."

"And this is about to get good..." The red mech continued as Jazz--as if on cue--danced into the Ark, swinging his hips and humming the tune of the song he was listening to. "Hey Jazz!" Sideswipe called, waving the black and white mech down.

"Hey, Sides, Sunny." The black mech greeted as he walked over to the duo. "Wha's shakin'?"

"We have a mission for you, Jazz." The red twin continued.

"We do?"

Jazz smiled slightly. "Keep talkin'."

"Three energon cubes have your name written on them, should you choose to accept your mission." Jazz gave a hesitant nod as Sideswipe continued to point at Moonblaster's active form, swinging her arms and hips as she mouthed the lyrics to whatever it was that she was listening to as she danced her way towards her room, at the opposite end of the base. "'S Probably Queen." The red twin said, answering Jazz's unasked question. "Your mission is a tricky one," He said as he quickly retained his serious voice and expression. "and dangerous, at that. Go up behind Moonblaster and **bang** 'er!" He hesitated as the black mech gave him a look. "Armor on armor, of course."

"Aw, c'mon guys." Jazz argued. "Ev'n you two know better'n do somethin' like-"

"Four."

"Well, ya talked me into it." The Porsche finally agreed, shrugging his shoulders as he silently followed the black and red femme down towards the hallway where both of their rooms were. True enough, she was listening to Queen's 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'. When he was close enough to her, he grabbed her by the hips and thrust his codpiece against her aft, causing her to squeal in surprise and arousal. When he let go of her, she turned around, put her hands on her hips, switched off her radio and gave him a small scowl.

"What the Pit was **that** for?" She asked, raising one optic ridge nonchalantly.

"Sorry, baby." Jazz smiled. "I jus' couldn' resist tha' hot aft o' yers." That said, he sauntered off to the giggles of the twins which were quickly silenced by a dirty look from the femme.

--

That night, Moonblaster couldn't help but think about what Jazz did, even if it was prompted by the trouble-making twins. Just the thought of the spunky black and white Porsche taking her from behind made her shudder with delight. She gave a delicious moan, then a chuckle as she got out of bed. She was going to pay him back.

As silently as was possible for her, the femme opened the door to Jazz's room, and smiled; he was sleeping. It was absolutely adorable how he slept practically on his stomach with his right arm shoved up underneath his pillow, his left arm hanging over the edge of the bed and his left leg crossed over the other and bent at the knee. She almost cooed, but held it and went invisible, just in case. She stepped over to him and--as gently as possible--rolled him onto his back. He groaned his protest, and Moonblaster froze, but after a cycle, nothing else came from his vocal processor. So, she continued to take off his codpiece from between his spread-out legs, allowing his--currently soft--cock to hang out. She wasted no time in grabbing onto it as she began to jerk him off, moving her hand up and down his growing shaft. Once it had grown to its full length, Moonblaster shifted back a bit and touched her lips to it, gently kissing Jazz's rod. He gave a small groan, and the femme looked up to him. Once again, he proved to be asleep, so she went back to the task at hand, slowly encasing his cock in her mouth, licking, sucking, and **very** gently nipping at the tip.

Finally, she decided to get down to business, so she removed the plating over her port and went to give Jazz a kiss, then thought better of it. Carefully--trying not to wake the sleeping Porsche--she lowered herself onto his hard-as-cast-iron cock, barely suppressing the shudder of excitement that nearly overcame her.

Once again, Jazz let out a long, low moan. This time, Moonblaster didn't bother stopping--she wanted to be out of there before he woke up.

The femme moved herself up and down, around and around, grinding and thrusting on the black and white mech's rod, making silent grunts and moans. She was close, and she knew that--though he was sleeping--Jazz was too. Both of their releases were timed perfectly. In one last thrust, overload washed over the both of them.

Moonblaster sighed and bent over to give Jazz a kiss. "Mmm..." She moaned, then whispered: "Oh, Jazz. You are so good asleep."

There was an amused chuckle as the mech's visor powered up and he gave a satisfied, mischievous grin. "Jus' wait 'til ya have me **awake**."

Moonblaster gave a horrified gasp as she looked down at him. "How long were you-"

"Th' **whole time**." She started to apologize, but he stopped her. "I'm jus' glad it was you, an' not one o' th' twins. They're inna some pretty weird stuff." He paused as she got off of him and lay hesitantly down beside him. "B'sides, you really know how ta work a mech."

--

TBC

(But only if I get enough votes. If not...then I'll leave it alone.)

Moony


	2. Slippery When Wet

A/N: This one's from Canti Sixx. Enjoy!**  
**

**Megatron x Optimus Prime (TF:A)  
**

"Slippery When Wet"

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee, where are you?"

It had been countless cycles of searching for the yellow-and-black mech. One would assume that locating such a _brightly_ colored youngling would be no problem whatsoever.

Hell, Optimus would assume no different. Of course, his assumptions were all changed at this point. Bumblebee was _nowhere_ to be found. But, he didn't give up.

"Bumblebee," the Autobot called the 'bot's name for – what – the thousandth time? Prime's optics scanned every which way and direction. "Where could you have _run off_ to?"

And at last, he heard something.

His audio receptors perked, identifying the sound.

Running water?

Why would Bumblebee be showering in the middle of the day?

Optimus Prime pushed the question from his processor, making slow strides down the empty corridor. His blue optics fixated set sights for the wash room and his audio receptors remained perked at the sound of the running water. In the mere time of half a cycle, he was before the door, lifting his servo to knock against it. He stopped.

"Hmm," he hummed to himself and arched an optic ridge.

The door was cracked.

Hesitantly, Optimus eased his shoulder against the door. A cloud of warm vapor washed over his form the moment he entered, and the sound of the running water only grew louder. He lifted his blue optics upward, ready to meet Bumblebee's optics…

But, no. They were _not_ Bumblebee's.

Hell, it wasn't even _Bumblebee_.

These optics were red – _blood_ red. They glowered and slitted at him.

Optimus Prime stared into _Megatron's_ optics, quickly stepping backwards to advance back to the corridor. But, the Decepticon's voice halted him.

"You're the _last_ I expected to _barge_ in here," he spoke lowly. "What do you want?"

Optimus couldn't render a response. He was distracted by the sight in front of him, the beautiful sight right before him…

He watched water rush from a faucet and rain down on the Decepticon's broad form, sliding down such smooth, grayish alloy. His servos twitched, aching to feel Megatron's soaked chestplate, aching to massage the 'Con's entire form with those soap suds. And to kiss the Decepticon under the running water …

Megatron stepped back in slight discomfort. "What is it, Autobot?"

The words jolted Prime from his little fantasy, and he stammered.

"…N-Nothing," he lied.

"You're not telling the truth," Megatron was no fool.

Optimus' optics rounded and drooped, sort of an equivalent to blushing. He looked from Megatron's optics and shook his head.

Primus, this was awkward.

"…It's really nothing."

"Tell me, anyways…"

_Great_. Megatron was interested.

Optimus laughed weakly. "I-I was just…" He shrugged. "…_imagining_ things."

Megatron arched an optic ridge. "What things?"He leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"…I would have to show you." Prime smiled faintly.

There was no smile in return from Megatron. "…Show me," he insisted with a small nod, watching Optimus began to walk before him. "However, if you try to harm me, Autobot, you know you will not succeed."

Prime shook his head. "It's nothing like that." A pause and smile. "I promise."

The 'Con's expression remained solemn.

All of that would change in a matter of cycles.

With his ventilations quivering in utter eagerness for what lay ahead in the mere cycles to come, the Autobot situated his servos against the Decepticon's broad chestplate, his digits proceeding to claw into the thick alloy. The massaging grew deeper, deeper, and deeper, until the moment occurred where Optimus could sense every excited thrum of the 'Con's spark. His own accelerated, eager inside its chamber.

"Ohhhh," Megatron moaned, biting his lip. "Mmmm…"

Prime grinned. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Another groan.

The warm water continued spraying unceasing downpours upon the two mechs, slickening their frames. Megatron grew weak on his stabilizing servos due to such a sensation, bending his knees until he met the slick flooring. He spread his legs wide, granting an entrée to Optimus. The Autobot moved between the 'Con's legs and continued massaging, sitting on his knees, sliding his servos to his shoulder panels.

"Mmmm," Megatron hummed in utter bliss, clawing softly at the floor.

Quite frankly, Optimus had _no_ idea what he was doing, but apparently, it was no matter. The Decepticon was melting under his servos, adoring the feeling of Prime's servos against his alloy, pressing in and out of his body.

"Deeper…" Megatron breathed.

Optimus obeyed, pressing deeper. The 'Con shuddered.

"Excellent."

Megatron snuck his servos to Prime's back and pressed the Autobot against him, lying down on the wet floor. Optimus made a soft sound of surprise, then smiled warmly, easing his chassis against Megatron's. He chuckled.

"Mmm, I hate to tell you I told you so, Megatron," Optimus murmured, grasping the 'Con's shoulders. "I promised I wouldn't harm you. You didn't believe me…"

Megatron's thick arms wound around Prime's frame, and a servo slid to hold the Autobot's skidplate. He laughed softly. "It's in my nature to never trust you Autobots," he spoke lowly.

Prime flashed a smile. "I'm taking it you're not persuaded. You don't trust me."

A grin in return. "Not yet."

So sly.

Optimus slid forward in the 'Con's embrace, slipping his arms around the mech's thick neck. With a gentle push, he preceded Megatron to lean his head forward, and the two closed their optics. Their chestplates pressed deeper, and a wonderful sensation seemed to crackle between their sparks, a sort of hunger for a closer intimacy. The Autobot's frame shuddered as Megatron breathed into him and his spark accelerated inside him.

They were closer.

Closer, closer…and they met.

"Ohh…!" Optimus gasped. "Mmmm…"

The tip of the Decepticon's glossa grazed Optimus' bottom lip and soon slipped into his mouth, skimming the Autobot's glossa oh-so-lightly. Optimus emitted a low groan as he tilted his head to a side, parting his lips further. Megatron massaged his glossa against Prime's, passionately kissing. He pulled the mech deeper into his chassis. Their sparks flared inside their chestplates, fluttering.

Ohh, the hunger.

"M-Megatron," Optimus mustered to breathe, his arms constricting tighter. His digits slid to the nape of the 'Con's neck, stroking oh-so-lightly. The soft laughter Optimus emitted reached Megatron's audios, and the Decepticon joined in, releasing low chuckles beneath his stifled groans.

It felt so good. It all felt so good.

Megatron didn't care if Optimus was an Autobot.

His hate for the enemy faded, emerging as a newfound affection.

Megatron's sensitive circuitry quaked at the intimate fondling, and cold shivers snaked down the Decepticon's wiring. Megatron trembled and pulled Prime closer, his digits digging deeper into Prime's back panels. The Autobot stifled a groan beneath his excited ventilations.

"M-Megatron," his breathy plea. "Easy."

The 'Con only moaned and leaned his head further back against the wall.

Such a _bad_ move…Tsk, tsk.

Optimus slid forward, his lips parting before Megatron's thick neck. At first, the Decepticon felt nothing, but excited ventilations from Prime's mouth. Each tiny breath made his systems snake with shivers, and the sense only grew worse mere astroseconds later. Optimus began nibbling at the nape of his neck, sliding his glossa forward to taste the water that had slickened Megatron's entire form. The water trickled into his mouth, over his glossa. Megatron moaned, clawing for mercy, his form shuddering.

He slid his servos against the grill of Megatron's stomach, tracing every little groove and contour with the tip of his digits. His wet servos moved to the mech's sides, his hip compartments, the tops of his thighs…

"Aaahhh…Mmmm," Megatron bucked away a little as Optimus moved between his thighs. "Ohhh…"

"Mm-mmm…" Optimus shook his head.

The Autobot's digits stroked at Megatron's crotch, fanning out to brush the moistened alloy so deeply. The 'Con made no attempt to stifle away a loud groan, sliding his large servos to Optimus' wonderfully shaped backside. Every curve glided so perfectly under his palms – _too_ perfectly –. The curve of the Autobot's metallic spine arched so beautifully, his shapely aft…Megatron stroked it, he stroked it all, leaving not one inch uncovered.

Optimus smiled inwardly. "Ohh, Megatron…" he laughed softly.

Megatron's ventilations rushed as Optimus refused to stop his stroking, his systems on the brink of overload. The Decepticon

"Arghh'…" he groaned. "Blast you, Autobot."

Optimus laughed.

The Decepticon opened his blood red optics and watched the Autobot plant quick, tender kisses from his chin to his chestplate. Prime's lips lingered on a kiss against his spark chamber, and his blue optics lifted to Megatron's faceplate, round in desire.

"Pl-Please…?" he pleaded.

Megatron rumbled a low sound of consideration. "I'm not so sure…I'm not yet persuaded."A smile and a playful chuckle emitted from Megatron.

Prime smiled back, stroking Megatron's spark chamber. The compartment gave way beneath his finger tips, exposing a wonderfully blue lifesource. It was pulsating wildly, excitedly… eagerly. It was ready.

The Autobot grinned. "Once this is over, Megatron," he murmured, revealing his own spark. "You will undoubtedly be persuaded."


	3. Professionalism

A/N: This one's from Canti Sixx...again!

**Sam/Bumblebee (Movie)**

"Professionalism"

Bumblebee lifted his hand in front of his face and counted.

"One, two, three, four…" He looked his pinky finger. "Five."

All five fingers. Perfectly shaped and faultless.

Marveling at how beautiful his human holoform had turned out, he flexed his digits wide in front of his stunning blue eyes. He analyzed the shape of his hand and fingers, even the little lines running across his palm.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Ratchet pulled it off.

Curling his hand to a loose fist, his thoughts vanished when another hand sat on his shoulder. Bumblebee craned his neck to look over his shoulder. He met Sam's eyes, round in disbelief.

"Bumblebee… is that _you?_" the human asked him, arching an eyebrow. "What…What _happened_?"

Bumblebee blinked, leaving the question on hold. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"…I-I figured. You're always in this forest."

The holoform shrugged. "I like it here…"

"…At the moment, that really doesn't matter." Sam laughed nervously. "How'd you become a _human?_"

Bumblebee watched Sam's eyes look over his new body. He smiled. "Ratchet finally discovered a way to give me a human holoform, so I can finally _go_ places with you without destroying half the city in my robot mode."

Another nervous laugh. "_Wow_."

Bumblebee smiled wider. "How do I look?"

Sam stammered.

He had to admit, and _hated_ to admit, the guy was _beautiful_.

Bumblebee's robotic faceplate could still be seen new holoform's features. His hair was a gorgeous blond, falling over his pure blue eyes. The way his form looked under such a simple outfit, a tee shirt and jeans, was beautiful in itself. A perfectly shaped jawline, broad shoulders, a fit torso and built frame…

Bumblebee was in wonderful condition, practically flawless from head to toe.

Sam _loved_ 'Bee's new form.

"…Sam?"

The sound of his name shook him from his thoughts. Sam shot his eyes to Bumblebee's imploring blue eyes, then to a lake behind him. He pointed subconsciously.

"G-Go see for yourself," he told him nervously. "Look over there…at your reflection."

He gulped. Did he sound panicky? Tense? He hoped not.

Bumblebee turned and approached the lake hesitantly, kneeling down before it. He leaned forward, rounding his eyes at the sight of his reflection. Sam knelt beside him, laughing a little.

"You never got the chance to see yourself?"

Bumblebee shook his head and leaned a little closer.

Sam's eyes marveled Bumblebee once again.

The urge to touch Bumblebee made his hand twitch. He just wanted to touch him a little, to feel if the holoform felt like a true human, or some holographic phony. Was Bumblebee's body the rock muscle and hard bone it appeared to be?

_Enough questions_, Sam decided.

He couldn't fight the desire any longer anyways.

Sam dared to move his hand against Bumblebee's back. His fingers brushed lightly. There was Bumblebee's spine, rigid, the same bone texture as any other human's. He felt the warmth from the holoform's body radiating through the tee shirt.

_So realistic… _

Another urge grew and the fantasies grew vivid in his mind. Sam bit his lip.

"…Sam, is there something wrong?" Bumblebee craned his neck to look at the human's hand touching his spine, then to Sam. "What is it?"

_Caught in the act._

The human hesitated. "I-I…was just checking -"

"Is there something wrong?" He repeated.

"W-With what?"

"Whatever it is you're touching. My back…" Bumblebee looked back to it. "I could get Ratchet to make alternations if it's wrong."

Sam scoffed. "If it's wrong? No, no, no, no, no, Bumblebee. N-No, no way…" He was stammering. "There's _nothing_ wrong with it."

Bumblebee smiled. "I look alright, then? Everything's in place?"

Sam nodded slowly and blushed faintly. "I-I think… you look great, Bumblebee. Seriously. I mean that," he said, smiling faintly. "I hate to admit it, but you look _amazing_."

Bumblebee felt a heat rise to his cheeks and he turned his face away on instinct, swallowing nervously. A shy smile curved his mouth faintly. "Thanks, Sam. I-I'm glad you like it."

"I l_ove_ it," Sam corrected smoothly.

He wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's waist and pulled him close. Truthfully, he had no idea what was compelling him to do such things to his friend.

He didn't care. It felt great, and something inside him told him it was okay.

Sam smiled. "Now that you're _my_ size, let's spend more time together." The smile grew into a grin. "Wha'do you say?"

Bumblebee nuzzled his head against the human's. "Sounds excellent, Sam." Their faces eased closer, until their noses grazed. Sam flushed at the intimacy and tilted his head a little, parting his lips.

The anticipation…

And slowly, he felt it. First, a warm breath slipped from Bumblebee's mouth into his own, making his shiver and groan. And then, such smooth lips were against his own. Their mouths had met.

'Bee moaned inwardly. "Uhhnnn," He breathed. "Closer…"  
Sam slipped his arm from around Bumblebee, sliding his hands from the sturdy base of the holoform's chest to his shoulders, grasping. Bumblebee's back leaned against a tree, granting a clear entrée to his front. Sam took advantage, leaning forward to press his body on top the hard muscle of the holoform's chest. Bumblebee's back slipped off the tree and into the grass below.

"Bumblebee…" His hand rubbed the holoform's chest deeply, and he felt his lover groan in response.

It was then when he was no in fantasy; this was not a dream. He felt a set of lungs breathing beneath his own. He felt a heart thudding, racing in the pleasurous overload. The body beneath his own was so warm, rushing in such excitement.

So _excited_. So _real_. A real human being.

"Mmmm," Sam couldn't help but moan. "Bumblebee…"

"Sam," the breathy echo. "Ohhh…"

He sneaked in his tongue, pressing the wet muscle against Bumblebee's. His love's tongue bucked away at first, but quickly accepted the sweet offer, massaging Sam's tongue. The human smiled inwardly. Bumblebee was a little shy, unaccustomed to such behavior.

It was no matter. Sam would go easy on him…

For _now_.

Bumblebee's mouth opened wider and Sam moved his tongue deeper, grazing the top of 'Bee's mouth playfully. Bumblebee groaned and chuckled some at the tickling sensation, pulling away in a shudder of delight. He moaned.

"S-Sam," he breathed shakily and sat up. "Ohhh…My systems…"

The human blinked at him, somewhat perplexed at the sudden urgency. "Something wrong?"

Bumblebee shook his head, watching his trembling hands. "I-I'm not sure. I feel…a-a rush going through me. And my spark – It's never been so fast." His blue eyes lifted to Sam, breathing heavily. "What's happening?"

The teenager smiled. "You're just excited, 'Bee," he told him, walking his fingers along his mate's collarbone teasingly. "It's nothing to be afraid about, all right? You're fine."

He stammered. "Ex-Excitement…" 'Bee echoed. "My systems are just reacting?"

Sam nodded. "That's it. Now," he chuckled. "Can we continue?"

Bumblebee's mouth lifted in a tender smile, his blue eyes warming in affection. "Of course. I'm sorry."

Sam kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue, slipping his hand between the holoform's legs hidden beneath his denim jeans. He massaged his crotch, slowly, deeply. Bumblebee moaned and gave out a little whimper.

"Don't be sorry, 'Bee," the human whispered, pulling away to look to Bumblebee's imploring eyes.

Bumblebee pressed Sam further into his chest and lay back down in the grass. His hands took the neck of Sam's shirt and lifted it. The fabric eased from the human's body and Bumblebee proceeded without any further ado, nuzzling his head against his mate's.

"Sam," he murmured. "…Come closer."

Sam melted against Bumblebee's chest, listening to the soft purrs emitting from the holoform's throat, rattling his collarbone. He laughed, smiling inwardly as he planted a kiss against Bumblebee's cheek and continued to massage 'Bee's groin.

"Still makin' those noises, hmm?" Sam grinned.

His made a sound of pleasure and smiled. A seductive glint in his eyes, 'Bee slid out his tongue to run it against the soft skin of Sam's shoulder. His tongue moved up Sam's neck, pausing at his mouth. There, it licked his lips slowly, lightly, sneaking in to massage Sam's tongue.

The human shuddered at the sensation.

The holoform's warm, human-authentic breath grazed his skin. The tongue, such a wet muscle was so…moist against his skin.

"Bumblebee," Sam moaned loudly, sliding his hands up and down the holoform's sturdy chest and sides. "God…Have _mercy_…"

"Can't handle it?" Was the deep murmur in his ear. Bumblebee nibbled on the lobe.

"N-No…Y-You're so _good_. I want more of you…" He kissed Bumblebee's cheek again.Bumblebee laughed airily. "I pay attention," the holoform chuckled breathily. "I've studied from many sources – media, observations of humans, literature... I've _learned_, Sam." He moved his cheek from Sam's, meeting his lover's brown eyes. He smiled.

Sam shook his head. "You're a frickin' _pro_."

The holoform laughed.

Bumblebee shook his head and dropped his gaze to his hands, sitting up. He began unbuttoning Sam's jeans, slipping off the denim fabric to reveal Sam's legs. Bumblebee slowly eased the human's back down into the grass, moving his chest to hover over his. He smiled, revealing such perfect teeth.

"You haven't _seen_ professionalism yet…"


	4. The Challenge

A/N: This one is mine. Sorry, guys, I had already started this when you began requesting more Jazz stuff, and this is what got finished first. Enjoy!

**WARNING! **OC's are involved, so please, be nice. Also, there is a huge, long, intro, background dialogue thinger. You may skip to the good stuff if you so wish, but it may make more sense if you read all the way through.

**Moonblaster/Sunstreaker (G1)**

"The Challenge"

Moonblaster sighed. This Sunday had to be one of the most boring days she had ever had to endure. Not even reading web comics, or watching gifs of humans falling off of stuff could keep her amused for more than 3 minutes. So, the red and black fighter-jet femme had taken over the couch in the rec room. Hands behind her head and feet crossed over the arm rest, it was as comfortable as it was going to get. She shut down her optics, hoping to get some rest, at least, when she heard footsteps approaching. She on-lined one optic and looked up at the golden warrior. "'Ello, Sunny." She greeted tiredly.

"That's 'Sun**streaker**', Moony." He responded, boredom oozing on his words.

"That's 'Moon**blaster**', Sunny."

"Oh, don't even get started, femme."

"So, what d'you want, O glorious one?" She asked, on-lining the other optics as well, and bending her knees so that the vain mech could sit on the end of the couch.

"I was thinking earlier today,"

"Tha's a shocker!" The femme interrupted.

"and this is probably the best idea-No, scratch that. This **is** the best idea I've ever had." He continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"You say that **every time** you get an idea." The femme paused, then giggled. "Which isn' very of'en..."

"Let me finish!" He whined. He waited until she had--to his satisfaction--stopped talking, before he went on to say: "We should go out."

She snorted and laughed loudly as she sat up, her whole chassis convulsing with chuckles. "Tha's a good one, Sunny." She said when the giggles had subsided somewhat.

"No, I was serious."

"Oh." The smile faded, then instantly reappeared. "I would say sorry, but your ego needs to be kicked a little. Actually, a lot."

The golden mech glared at her until she stopped giggling again, so he could explain. "It's perfect (like me!), we're both bored out of our processors, you're sexy, I'm sexier, we're both single...it works out great! (like me!)"

Moonblaster rolled her optics. "See, tha's where you went wrong, love. Femmes normally don't go for mechs tha' compliment themselves excessively."

"It's not excessive!"

She sighed. 'Tell ya what...If you can go a week without complimenting yourself, admiring yourself, and pampering yourself, I might try you on."

"Yes!" He exclaimed, jumping off the couch triumphantly. "I'm so awesome, I can beat your challenge, no..." His voice trailed off and his face fell. "shit. That one doesn't count."

"Ooh! One catch!" She yelled, grinning. He raised an optic ridge. "The stuff you usually reserve for yourself, like the compliments and whatnot, must go to **other bots**."

Sunstreaker's face fell further. "I **can't** do this!"

"Tha's the spirit!" She replied, giggling.

"You'd better appreciate this." He threatened. He almost started to tell her just how good of a lay he was, but caught himself just in time. 'Besides, she'll find out soon enough.'

"Oh, we'll see." She paused. "So where's Sides?"

"Huh...? He asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I 'ave a week." She reminded him. "Besides, I **am** bored out of my processor. Might as well find someone to do." She stood up and stretched, then shooed the mech out of the room. "Go on, go do some good deeds."

The mech reluctantly walked out of the base and transformed.

The femme walked straight towards the med bay.

"I don't **ever** want to catch you doing something like that **again**!" Ratchet bellowed.

The door openedand the red twin sauntered out, soon to have a wrench thrown at his head. "Ow! Jeeze!" He complained, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. His expression brightened when he saw the femme. "Hey, Moony."

"You will **not** believe the deal I just made with Sunny."

--

Throughout the week, Sunstreaker was at his best, doing whatever it took to help out or help lighten someone's day. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually having fun!

Moonblaster, however, wasn't so well off. It didn't matter where she slept at night, the golden mech was front and foremost in her processor and she had nearly moaned Sunstreaker's name while interfacing with Sideswipe. Needless to say, she had mentally kicked herself after wards. She was just lucky that their names started with the same letter. It was on Thursday that she finally cracked.

"Hey, Moonblaster." Sunstreaker greeted cheerfully as he waltzed into the bar and grabbed his morning barrel of high-grade. H e took one look at her--gazing gloomily into a half-empty barrel--and took a seat next to her. "Hey, no offense or anything, but you look tired." The femme merely grunted at this. "Is something wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" She nodded. "Oh." His disappointment was obvious, on his face and in his voice.

Before he could say anything else, she spoke. "I **am **'aving second thoughts...about finishing the week like this." She got up off of her bar stool and walked to the wall, keeping her back turned to the mech.

"...Huh...?" The Golden warrior asked as he followed her.

She set her barrel down and whirled around, pinning the vain mech to the wall. At last, he caught on, raising an optic ridge sexily. "Baby," She whispered seductively in his audio. "you can be as vain as you want." He gave her a curious look. "I've decided I like you better that way."

"Nah." He declined. "I find it's more fun to be..." He paused as he ran a hand down Moonblaster's side. "considerate."

The femme gave an involuntary shudder of delight and let go of the mech's shoulders, only to grab his head and pull it closer to her own. Her lips instantly latched onto his and she watched his optics widen and brighten in surprise, then dim down to a soft blue glow, and relax into a dreamy expression. A soft groan of satisfaction escaped Sunstreaker's vocal processor as the kiss grew more passionate with each passing second.

"Hey, wha's goin' on in..." Jazz's voice trailed off as he saw Moonblaster and Sunstreaker going at it like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! C'mon, you two! I's too early fo' this!"

Moonblaster twisted her head around and looked at the black and white mech in partial annoyance. "I's **never** too early." She objected. "An' you're jus' jealous." With that, Sunstreaker took control and grabbed Moonblaster's hand off of his head and led her off.

"Let's go somewhere where we won't be bothered." They went to his room and the door immediately shut behind them, sound-proofing the room. The vain, golden mech didn't hesitate in removing all of his armor, proudly showing off his long, thick, golden cock.

"Ohh..." She crooned. "And all this time, I thought you were compensating for something." Without hesitation, she removed her own armor and grabbed onto his rod, shoving his towards the recharge bed slowly, as she jerked him off. He sighed slightly and the red and black femme smiled. She had ways of making him scream. Whether or not she would use them on him, was the question. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, the femme planted a kiss on his lips, then moved down to his neck and placed a firm hand on his chest as she pushed him onto his back on the bed. He gave her a mildly perplexed look and she chuckled as she let go of his cock and crawled on top of him.

"Moonblaster, **please**..keep jerking me off." He asked, not about to throw away his dignity and beg for something that he could do himself.

She smiled sadistically as she moved her face down and began kissing and licking his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. "Naw... You 'aven't...earned it." The indignant look on Sunstreaker's face caused Moonblaster to smile broader. "I want you to beg for release."

"I'm **not** begging." He said, remaining defiant.

"So you say **now**. Dun worry, love. I'll change your mind." She responded mischeivously, her Bristish accent and the sensual tone that coated it making the mech whimper with intense arousal. "Looks like it won't take long." She smirked. Slowly, she ran a teasing hand down the mech's muscular body, down to his cock. She grabbed onto it and squeezed as hard as he could, earning a yelp of surprise from the vulnerable mech.

"Oh...ow..." He groaned, wincing slightly. He then moaned as she loosened her grip and began jerking him off again. "Oh, yes..." His optics were so dimmed, that it seemed as if they were deactivated. She smiled. She was right; it wouldn't take long to get him to beg. She rubbed the sensitive tip with her thumb and relished the sharp gasp she was rewarded with. It didn't take too much more of this before the vain twin finally gave in. "Please, Moonblaster! I'm **begging** you! Let me have you!" Sunstreaker didn't even wait for an answer before he flipped the femme onto her back and looked down at her triumphantly. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, taking control. "I shoulda warned you. I always come out **on top**." He smiled. "Now, about that lay..." He allowed his voice to trail off as he ran a hand down to the femme's port, rubbing her softly. She gave a delicious shudder and sigh in response and the mech decided that he was finished waiting. He grabbed onto his hard interface unit and positioned it at her entrance, then paused for a bit.

"Oh...Sunny.." Moonblaster moaned, putting her hands on his shoulders and gripping them tightly.

The mech hesitated no longer. Slowly, he pushed himself into her, until he was sheathed to the hilt. She shuddered and arched her chassis closer to his own, silently begging him to touch her, to kiss her, to have his way with her. Just as slowly as he pushed himself in, he began to pull out, then push back in, again and again, moaning and grunting until Moonblaster climaxed. Then he took his own. "Ahh! Ohh...Sunstreaker!" He screamed as he took his release inside the femme.

She gave him a look that wasn't dirty, but not particularly clean either.

"What?" He gasped, his chest heaving. "You said I could be as vain as I wanted." He said in his defense.

"Yeah, but **that's** going a little too far."

--

Sorry this took me so long. I had a little problem called writer's block. And I didn't get much time to myself. What do you guys think of this pairing? I, personally, had a lot of fun wirting it. Also, those who loved the first chapter, I want 3 MORE VOTES! If not, then...

Moony


	5. Twisted Romance

A/N: This one's by Canti Sixx, I finally convinced her to put an end to all the cliffhangers (maybe), so enjoy! Also, this contains holo-sex. Just thought I'd warn you. It'll make a whole lot more sense now. One more thing, this was inspired by a little roleplaying adventure between Canti and myself, so BE WARNED!

**Starscream/Bumblebee (TF:A)**

"Twisted Romance"

Bumblebee roused from his recharge as something cold slipped against his chest and pressed into his skin. It shifted a little, then held its place. Bumblebee squirmed and wriggled, humming in objection.

"Nooo…" he murmured.

"Shhh," a voice whispered at him.

Bumblebee jolted and opened his eyes, his chest heaving. He looked up into two silver eyes, watching each upturn at his sudden arousal.

He knew those eyes. They were not friendly.

Fear shivered through his bloodstream.

The Autobot hitched his breathing, trying to squirm away. His awakener, however, had him in their arms.

"Starscream?" Bumblebee said nervously. "What are you - "

"Shhh, shhh," Starscream hushed him gently. "Not so loud."

Something cold on the Autobot's chest moved again…

Bumblebee's eyes shot down to his chest, to where that _something_ kept moving. Faint rays of light bounced off the object. It was metallic silver, fixed snuggly in Starscream's fingers. Two long dark tubes drew from the head of the instrument and traveled to either side of Starscream's face.

Bumblebee knew what it was immediately. Ratchet had used it on him before.

Starscream was listening to his heartbeat. But, why?

Bumblebee whimpered and fought against Starscream's hold. "L-Leave me alone…"

The Decepticon smiled, running his fingers through Bumblebee's blonde hair, taking a gentle fistful of the soft strands. Starscream made a soft noise, resting his cheek on top of Bumblebee's head. He moved the stethoscope directly above the Autobot's heart, listening to it quicken as he stroked this beautiful mane of golden hair. He slowly kissed Bumblebee's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Mmmm," he groaned.

Bumblebee shivered and closed his eyes, breathing a little quicker as he shook his head. He didn't understand, and he didn't want to.

"Stop," the 'Bot insisted. "Let me go."

Starscream laughed. "You're so _tense_. Why? I won't hurt you."

Bumblebee stared at the instrument on his chest with a round, fearful gaze, biting his lip as his heart refused to stop speeding up. He couldn't calm his shaky breathing, grasping Starscream's leg in the struggle.

"Wh-Why are you listening…?" Bumblebee asked, looking back up. "Pl-Please, don't -"

Starscream brushed the question away. "Now, there's no need to be so _afraid_, Autobot," he told him lowly. "There's not harm in this."

"But, you're a _Decepticon_," Bumblebee uttered nervously. "…I can't trust you."

Starscream didn't respond. He shifted Bumblebee onto his back, keeping the stethoscope on his chest. He stood on all fours above him, laughing softly. He took Bumblebee's hand, placed it against the stethoscope, and pressed it down before moving his own away.

A nervous heartbeat rung in his ears. He grinned crookedly, watching Bumblebee's chest heave. The Autobot grimaced at Starscream, pushing out a small groan of fright. He watched the Decepticon's mouth curve wider, watched silver eyes flare at him.

"Groan again," Starscream insisted softly. "For me…" He leaned down.

Bumblebee cowered, squirming back. Starscream's large hands prevented him from doing so, pressing down against his thighs. The Autobot shivered and gasped.

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

His heart began to pick up.

Starscream grunted deeply at 'Bee's heartbeat in his ears, leaning forward until his torso made contact with 'Bee's. Extended, he grinned, dancing his fingers across Bumblebee's collar.

"Back away, Decepticon," Bumblebee demanded.

"Autobot," he growled. "Don't play with me."

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

Bumblebee whimpered as Starscream stroked the underside of his jawline, oh-so-delicately, so teasingly. A moan built up in his throat and he leaned his head back, letting it out into the darkness. His breathing quickened, his heart accelerated.

Fear rushed through him…as did something else. Excitement.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…_

_Faster and faster_.

"Ohhh," the Autobot moaned, pressing the stethoscope deeper into his chest.

Starscream smiled at the pleasurous sound – Bumblebee's furious heart racing in his ears. He heard the 'Bot's lungs inflating and deflating with every quick, nervous breath. Every one of the 'bot's low moans resounded in his ears, echoed in his head.

And he wanted more of it _all_.

"Again," he whispered, easily tilting back Bumblebee's head. "Groan _again_."

The Autobot whimpered again. "Starscream, please…I-I don't -"

Starscream growled, gently taking Bumblebee's neck between his hands.

"Being difficult, aren't you…" he smiled, thumbing over the Autobot's rigid throat.

Bumblebee swallowed. "Don't hurt me, Decepticon."

Starscream grinned. "Ohh, I won't. Watch…"

Parting his lips, the 'Con slipped out his tongue, running it from the base of Bumblebee's throat to the very top of his chin. Bumblebee cried out as Starscream's warm breath washed over his wet skin, sending shivers down his spine. Hot saliva drooled from the Decepticon's mouth and slid down a side Bumblebee's neck, tickling his skin.

The Decepticon was hungry for him.

Bumblebee shuddered. "Ohhh…Mmmm, mmmm…"

_Faster, his heart sped…_

Starscream snarled erotically. "Uhnnn…"

Such sweet skin under his tongue; simply licking it would not do. He began to nibble at the base of Bumblebee's throat, feeling the Autobot swallow under his hungry tongue. Bumblebee clawed at his backside and cried out once more.

"Uhhnn, mmmmm, mmmm," the 'Bot groaned loudly, beginning to overload. "Ohhh, ohhhh…"

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…_

The Autobot's heart thudded, reverberating in Starscream's ear canals. Bumblebee grasped the stethoscope and pressed it deeper, feeling the cold object jump with every beat of his pounding heart. Starscream groaned loudly, letting his tongue explore the bone of Bumblebee's collar. The wet muscle ran over every inch, savoring the sweet, delicious taste of the Autobot's skin.

The Decepticon growled. "Uhnnn, nnnn…You t-taste so good."

"Ohhhh," Bumblebee groaned. "Mmmmnn'…"

A seductive chuckle. "…Too much to handle?"

Bumblebee craned his neck to look into the 'Con's silver eyes. "N-No…Not yet."

The Decepticon smiled lopsidedly. "Hmmm…"

Pulling his torso away from Bumblebee's, he straddled the Autobot's hips. He ran a tantalizing hand down his love's side, feeling him buck away at the delicate sensation. Starscream planted a hand against Bumblebee's chest, pinning him down.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…_

A thudding heart, pounding under his palm.

Bumblebee groaned, leaning his head back.

"Mmm," he breathed out, craning his neck in the other direction as Starscream's fingers fiddled at his throat again. A sensation surged through the Autobot's body, making him shudder, subliminally asking for more.

Starscream caught the hutch and leaned down to nibble Bumblebee's ear.

Bumblebee craned his neck, kissing at the Decepticon's thick neck. Starscream moaned and mimicked the move. Bumblebee whimpered, reaching out both of his hands to unbutton Starscream's jeans. The 'Con mimicked the move and crawled out of his jeans, tossing Bumblebee's to the floor. The Autobot parted his legs, raring to proceed.

His heart kept thudding. His breathing shifted to soft panting.

"Ohh, mmm," the Autobot moaned, massaging Starscream's groin. "C'mere…"

Starscream pressed his crotch to 'Bee's, growling in anticipation. He murmured by his ear, "Mmm, you like that?"

"Uh-huh…" Bumblebee breathed. "Yes…"

Slowly, Starscream started easing away Bumblebee's underpants. The Autobot gasped, clutching Starscream's shoulders, digging his fingers into the smooth flesh.

"Starscream, please," 'Bee pleaded. "…E-Easy."

The Decepticon tossed the 'Bot's underwear off of the berth, slipping off his own.

"Don't worry. I have excellent self-control," he grinned, heightening to all fours again. Bumblebee, clutching the stethoscope to his heart, lifted himself to all fours as well. Savoring the sound of the 'Bot's rushing heart, Starscream stood, positioning his eager rod at the entrance of Bumblebee's perfect aft.

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

The thudding would not cease.

The Autobot groaned, pressing the stethoscope even deeper. The Decepticon grunted at the beautiful sounds – a rushing heart, quick breathing. It drove his body crazy, sent pleasurous emotions rushing hotly through his veins.

"Starscreammm," Bumblebee groaned in sweet anticipation.

Slowly, the 'Con eased himself into the Autobot. He thrusted, nice and easy at first.

"Bumblebee," Starscream echoed. "Ohhh."

Bumblebee grasped the berth with his free hand. Starscream eased deep within him, in and out, so smoothly.

It felt _so_ damn good.

"Uhnnn. F-Faster," Bumblebee groaned. "…_Faster_."

Starscream groaned erotically and obeyed, thrusting quicker. He moved deeper into his love with every move, groaning with each one, sheathing to the hilt.

Bumblebee whimpered and clawed the berth, clutching the stethoscope to his heart with a gasp. His heart thudded against his palm, its every beat distinct. The sound compelled Starscream to thrust even faster, faster, and faster…

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

"Ohhhh!" Bumblebee cried again, breathing heavily. "Y-Yes, Starscream…Y-Yes."

"Mmmm," Starscream echoed. "Uhnnn…"

He thrusted faster, faster, faster…and then the time came.

Leaning his torso against Bumblebee's body, he pushed forward with one last thrust and groaned, releasing inside his love. Starscream cried out in pleasure, his chest heaving.

"Ahhh," the 'Con exhaled. "Ohh…Primus."

His release, a warm sensation, flowed down Bumblebee's aft, dripping onto the berth. The Autobot grew weak in sweet overload, falling onto his forearms.

Bumblebee panted. "Mmm…Starscream…" He groaned.

The echo, "Bumblebee…"

Starscream eased himself out of his mate, falling gently on top of him. He rolled over, moaning, pulling Bumblebee on top of him. Each holoform's underpants fizzled into view on their lowers, and together, they laughed breathily, sharing their final moans.

Starscream nibbled on 'Bee's ear and spoke the 'Bot's name again, "Bumblebee…"

Bumblebee closed his eyes for a moment. He adjusted the stethoscope on his chest, using his other hand to press it deeply into his skin. His heart's beating resonated in Starscream's ears once again…

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…_

Bumblebee's heartbeat – Decelerating from true overload. The Autobot breathed deeply, smiling and opening his eyes as Starscream rested his head next to his. The Decepticon smiled in return.

"I love you, Autobot," he murmured. "Regardless of our faction…I love you."

Bumblebee grinned, tucking his head under Starscream's jawline.

With a soft chuckle, he whispered back, "I love you, too,."


	6. Ich Liebe Dich Auch

A/N: This is mine! Forgive the crappiness, this is one of my first attempts at writing slash, so wish me luck and enjoy!

**Blitzwing/Prowl (TF:A)**

"Ich Liebe Dich Auch"

"Puny Autobot!" Blitzwing snarled. "I vill crush you vit' my bare hands!" He moved his face closer to the small, black and gold ninjabot's, whose neck his hand was fastened around in a vice-like grip. "Und zere ist no one to come save you." He said with disdain after he switched personalities. "How...**convenient**." Prowl growled slightly as he tried to loosen the bigger mech's grip on him. "I'm certain zey didn't expect a base attack in ze middle of ze night." The German mech continued. "It vas razer simple. I drugged your Autobot Freunde, und now, zey are **all** asleep. And ought to stay zat vay, until morning."

Prowl glared at the offending mech, suddenly feeling a slight attraction to Blitzwing. 'No!' He chided himself angrily. 'Stop thinking those thoughts!' But the more he scrabbled desperately at the Decepticon's huge, strong hand, the more he thought about the other mech's voices and accent, the more his attraction grew. And as if **that** wasn't bad enough, his attraction wasn't the **only** thing that was growing.

"You know vhat zis means, don't you?" Blitzwing asked, blissfully ignorant to the fact that Prowl's hard interface unit was pushing against its cover. The dominant mech paused before continuing. "Zis means zat I can do vit' you vhat I vant."

Prowl groaned softly--barely even audible--but Blitzwing caught it. The thought of this strong mech doing what he wanted with him nearly took the gold mech over the edge.

"Vhat vas zat? Are you objecting?" He asked calmly, eying his hostage suspiciously.

The Autobot suddenly gave a sly, sexy smile. "It depends."

"On vha-" Blitzwing interrupted himself as his optic widened in surprise, then narrowed into a sultry sort of expression. "**Oh**..." He raised an optic ridge and set Prowl down. He too, had a bit of a "crush", since the first time he saw the smaller mech. That skinny chassis of his, the way he was able to remain calm throughout everything, and his ability to project a hologram of himself to trick his foes only made the Autobot even more enticing to the grey and purple mech. And now, the Decepticon could finally have him.

He switched personalities and his random side giggled slightly. "Ohoh! Let's make love, not var!"

"I agree." Prowl said, reaching out and laying a small hand on the Decepticon insignia on Blitzwing's chest. He leaned his face in closer and kissed the mech's chest plate.

Blitzwing quickly switched back to his calm side and let out a low groan. The feeling of the smaller mech being so...intimate with him instead of violent was rare, and something that the older mech wanted to draw out and make last.

Prowl took this as a hint and slowly pushed his new lover toward the recharge bed, shoving him down onto his back, and then crawling on top. The ninjabot kissed all over the Decepticon's torso, eliciting some very erotic and tempting moans from the subordinate mech. "Ah! Oohh..Prowl, **bitte**! **Please**!" Blitzwing yelped as the younger mech removed the purple mech's chest plate and his own.

The Autobot looked up deviously from Blitzwing's chest. "Please **what**?" He asked, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, don't give me zat look." Blitzwing pleaded. "Ve bot' know zat ze only reason I am letting you have control ist because I am drei oder vier times your size." He switched to his random side. "I don't vant to squish you!"

"Yes, and I am grateful for that," Prowl took off his and Blitzwing's respective codpieces. "but I think we may have a problem." He motioned to the size of the Decepticon's rod, then to the size of his own. "I think it's fairly obvious that **you** are too big to fit in me painlessly, and **I** am too small to stimulate you."

Blitzwing switched back and frowned. "Yes, I see zat." Suddenly, his expression brightened. "I haff ein idea." Without another word, he projected a naked holoform onto the bed beside him. The humanized Blitzwing looked up to Prowl expectantly. The scrawny gold and black mech quickly caught on and projected a holoform of his own. He was still smaller than Blitzwing in chassis width, but in height and length, they were nearly equal.

The more muscular one wasted no time in shoving his skinny partner onto the mattress backwards, kissing Prowl's neck and jawline as he ran a hand down the smaller one's bare form. Blitzwing moaned softly. "Ohh...I haff vaited **too long **for zis." He said, cupping Prowl's chin in one--still-massive hand. Slowly, he moved his lips closer to his lover's and their lips met. They kissed gently at first, then with increasing passion as breathy moans and groans escaped the duo.

"Ohh...ah..Blitzwin-oh!" Prowl exclaimed as his lover sucked at the skin on his neck, nipping gently. He boldly ran a trembling hand down to the area between Blitzwing's legs and cautiously wrapped his fingers around the warm, thick organ.

The dominate holoform looked down at the other and smiled. "Not vasting any time, I see." He observed. "Still," He began when Prowl let go and moved to flip over underneath him. "I have difficulty believing zat I am going to fit." Blitzwing replied as he gently pried apart Prowl's ass and peered skeptically at the small opening.

"**Make it fit**." Prowl demanded, quivering at the feel of Blitzwing's strong hands on him. "Besides, I can adjust. I just need to feel you so badly, Blitzwing."

The other holoform hesitated before consenting. "Vell, if you insist. On your knees." Prowl obeyed this command and moved into a kneel, only to be pushed back down by Blitzwing into a hands-and-knees, "doggy" position. The stronger holoform lay a firm hand on Prowl's shoulder as the latter arched his back, giving his lover full access. Then, Blitzwing placed his eager rod right at Prowl's entrance, making the subordinate partner shudder with anticipation. "Are you certain about zis? Because zere ist no turning back now."

"Just...**please**." Prowl begged. "The **waiting** is what I can't handle." Blitzwing gave a small smile as he began to slowly push into his lover. Prowl gasped sharply and Blitzwing stopped, but the smaller holoform immediately expressed his protest. "No, please. Don't..stop, Blitzy." Blitzwing obeyed and pushed himself in all the way, sheathed to the hilt. He let a low moan pass through his lips at the feel of Prowl's very tight ass on his thick cock, and--in doing so--unwittingly flexed the muscle that allowed him to stand his pole upright. Prowl gasped again and gave a long, low, **very** erotic moan. "Oh Primus, Blitzwing, **do that again**." He pleaded. Once again, Blitzwing obeyed, evoking another low moan from his lover before he began thrusting into Prowl, slowly at first, as they both tried to get used to the feeling of being intimate with another mech. Gradually, the dominate partner picked up the speed a little bit. "Ohh!" Prowl moaned loudly. "Yes! Ohhh...Blitzy, y-yes!"

Blitzwing grunted, nearly losing control of himself as he reached one hand around and grabbed onto Prowl's painfully erect cock. He timed his thrusts and pumps perfectly, and it wasn't long before overload washed over them both. "Oohhhaaahhh! Prowl!" Blitzwing screamed as he took his release inside his partner.

Prowl returned the favour, releasing it all over the bed and Blitzwing's hand.

The two holoforms fizzled out and Prowl moved from on top of the purple mech, to beside him on the bed, replacing both of their codpieces.

"Oh, Blitzwing, I love you." The gold and black Autobot said as he buried his face in the Decepticon's side.

"Ich liebe dich auch." The mech replied in German, then translated: "I love you too, Prowl."

--

Not bad for a first-timer, eh? For those of you who don't speak German (though I'm pretty sure I made it rather obvious):

**Freunden** is friends

**Bitte** is please

**"Drei oder vier"** translates to "Three or four"

If you **DO** speak German, you can probably tell from reading this that **I DON'T**. Please, don't hesitate to correct my bad grammar.

Moony


	7. One Last Kiss to Bid You Goodbye

A/N: This one is by Canti.

WARNING! Character death. You have been warned.

**Megatron/Starscream (TF:A)**

"One Last Kiss to Bid You Goodbye"

Blood seeped between his fingers, oozed down the back of his hand and onto his wrist, staining his flesh. His fingers tensed to clutch the wound on his chest even tighter. A horrible ache rattled his nervous system, and he dragged a groan from his throat. His entire form trembled – too weak to continue. Panting for a deep breath, he eased himself against a tree.

He forfeited to death.

There was nothing he could do.

Starscream pushed out another groan, and the quiet sound faded off. He forced his eyelids up, turning his blurred gaze to the skies. It was getting dark. He could still hear gunfire in the distance, Autobot voices…but no sign of his own faction.

They just left him to die...

"Uhnnn," the groaned in pain again.

He coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he swallowed, laying his head against the ground.

He waited to die. He wondered how it would feel.

Then, footsteps. Approaching him.

As much as he wanted to lift his head to look, his body would not allow him to do so. Instead, he clawed at the earth, hopeless.

If it were an Autobot, he braced himself for death.

What if it were a Decepticon?

Starscream didn't lift his hopes. He was sure they would just leave him.

Someone's hand – it was large, yet tender – cradled his jaw and turned his face. A second hand fell against the gentle groove of his side, shifting him onto his back with caution. Starscream forced his eyelids upward, once again, struggling to sharpen his gaze. It sharpened, and blurred, in and out of focus.

He mustered to make out a little. He saw dark hair tussled over blood red eyes, such a handsome face looking down at him with an unfamiliar concern. Such masculine beauty was instantly recognizable. He turned his face away, only to nuzzle his cheek in Megatron's palm. He sighed slowly.

"…Get out of here," Starscream struggled through a groan. "Just get out of here..." A pause. "Wh-Why did you come back…?

Megatron's eyes fell over his Second's wound, examining. He didn't respond for at least a cycle, instead slipping a hand against Starscream's chest. He pressed inward. "I couldn't leave just yet."

Starscream shivered at the touch. He listened to breaths quivered in and out of his mouth. "…What are you d-doing?"

Megatron felt it.

It was weak, but nonetheless, there.

A faint heartbeat against his palm. Starscream's lifesource struggled to pump sufficient amounts of blood through his system, and it wouldn't be for much longer. His hand slid away.

"Your lifesource...it's weak. This wound barely missed it..." He paused. "…You shouldn't have ventured out on your own, Starscream," he told him firmly, softly. "You wouldn't be like this if you listened to my orders."

Starscream eased his cheek deeper into his leader's hand. "I thought I could take that Autobot on my own," he uttered weakly. "…I was wrong, my liege…I-I'm sorry."

A thumb brushed across his cheek. Megatron didn't answer. His eyes studied the pain etched in Starscream's handsome features and leaned in a little.

"N-No...Quiet," he hushed him.

A part of him told him to leave, leave Starscream to die. Yet, the other half told him to stay. He would miss him, a voice in his mind said. Sure, life without Starscream's insubordinate attitude would be somewhat heavenly. But then again, life without all of that seemed so…empty. Megatron had grown so used to it, and perhaps a little fond.

The weak plea came again. "Commander, I'm sorry...F-Forgive me."

Megatron shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Starscream," he murmured. "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I should have kept my eyes on you…"

Starscream's eyes started to cloud. Megatron couldn't tell if those were tears, or if Starscream was losing life faster than he thought. Seconds passed before anyone spoke. Finally, Starscream turned his eyes away. "Just go…G-Go back to headquarters," he insisted. "There's nothing you can do."

Megatron shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

A tender hand brushed the hair from across Starscream's forehead as he leaned closer. His lips hovered.

"Nnnn..." Starscream groaned into his master's mouth. "Megatron..."

Megatron looked into his Second's clouded eyes. "...I'm almost sorry for loving you."

At this, their lips met.

Starscream let his eyelids fall. A groan – one of pain and pleasure – flowed into his master's mouth. He felt a tongue massage against his own, felt beautiful lips passionately kissing his own.

Megatron moaned, savoring the faint taste of the blood that stained Starscream's tongue and teeth. He lapped at every trace of the liquid. Pulling his mouth away, he felt pants hit against his cheeks and send chills down his spine. Starscream gasped for a breath, groaning up for more. Megatron didn't hesitate to obey.

"I'm sorry," Starscream breathed between kisses. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened, my liege." The guilt was all to evident in his voice.

Megatron groaned and shook his head. "Don't say that." He kissed a little harder.

Starscream bucked. The rough kiss shot an ache through his system, again. He cried out a noise of pain into their kiss. Instinctively, Megatron gently broke their kiss with his cold eyes alive in concern.

He cradled Starscream's form in a tender embrace and lifted him from the ground, brushing flecks of dirt from his hair. A hand slipped behind his head and supported, running loving fingers through a soft mane. He listened to the groans of pain and struggling breaths, cringing only faintly.

"Megatron," he heard his name so softly. "...I-I love you."

The Decepticon Leader brought his comrade against him, holding him close against his form. He felt another heart beat on top of his own. It slowed to mere thumps here and there, uneven, skipping…

In seconds, it was nothing but a memory.

Starscream grew too lax in the embrace. Megatron pulled away, scanning his eyes over such lifelessness and eerie serenity in his love's features. He laid him on the ground once again and stood to leave.

He didn't look back, and there was nothing to say.

Every word he ever wanted to say had been uttered through love.

--

**Moony**: I cried at the end of this, and I never cry for ANYTHING. I guess I just love Starscream too much.


	8. A Romantic Twilight

A/N: This is another Canti fic (I'm being lazy, so you have her to keep you amused! XD) And I gotta say, she really out-did herself this time. This is a continuation of her earlier Sam/Bee fic, for those of you who wanted it (You know who you are!). Enjoy!

**Sam/Bumblebee (Movie)**

"A Romantic Twiligh" 

Sam watched his hands tie the waistband of his robe into a loose bow as he seated himself on top of his bed. He sighed and ran a hand down the length of his torso, smiling at the feeling of such soft fabric under his palm. Underneath it all, he was still a little wet, only because he had just taken a shower only minutes ago. Patiently, he waited for his love to finish his turn in the bathroom – he waited for Bumblebee to join him at his side.

Leaning back on his hands, Sam let himself grow lax against the covers as he let out a small yawn. His eyelids sagged even before he lied down on his back. The day replayed in his mind. He fastfowarded to the sweet affair between himself Bumblebee, one that had happened only hours before. Sam only wished he could control time so he could rewind and experience such passion again. He wanted to be in Bumblebee's arms again, wanted to feel his lips on his…

However, he couldn't smile.

He remembered how the whole thing ended…

_"You're a frickin' pro."_

_Bumblebee had laughed at him and shook his head, letting his hands unbutton Sam's jeans. Sam remembered how the denim felt as it slipped slowly down his legs, inch by inch, revealing his smooth skin. Bumblebee had heightened himself onto his hands and knees and straddled his hips, flashing a perfect smile down at him. The beautiful grin had made Sam's heart skip a beat – or two. He was so beautiful. _

_"You haven't seen professionalism yet…" the holoform had murmured erotically. _

_Sam had watched Bumblebee lean in for a kiss, his perfect lips barely touching…_

_…When Optimus called…right in the heat of the moment. _

_Bumblebee's blue eyes had rounded wide and flicked to his pants' pocket as he listened to his COM-link mobile phone vibrate against his leg. The call could not be ignored, and reluctantly, Bumblebee broke away from his mate to answer. Sam remembered him cursing. _

_Optimus was concerned over where they had run off to, and ordered Bumblebee to return Sam to his home before his parents grew worried._

Of course, Bumblebee obeyed. But, there was a little loophole in Prime's orders.

He told him to _return_ Sam home. He never said he couldn't _stay_ a while.

_.: Click Click :. _

Sam's eyelids lifted as the bathroom door slid open. The human straightened himself, subconsciously flashing a smile to Bumblebee as he entered the room. An identical white robe concealed the holoform's beautiful frame, fitting much too marvelously on his broad shoulders, brawny torso, and tantalizing abdomen. An urge to tear the clothing right off washed over Sam instantly, making his fingers claw gently into the bed covers. He couldn't divert his gaze from Bumblebee.

And he wouldn't.

His smile only widened as his love settled beside him.

"Good evening, Sam," Bumblebee said softly, sexily. His arm slipped around the human's waistline and slid him close against his side. Sam rested his head by the crook of the holoform's neck, listening to him laugh a little. He felt a tender kiss against his forehead and smiled. "You look beautiful as ever."

"Mmm, likewise," was the groggy reply.

The holoform titled his head. "Are you tired?"

Sam shook his head. "Mm-mm." He paused. "You're just making me a little too comfortable."

Bumblebee laughed and shifted to lay flat on the bed, stretching a little as he fell onto his back, bringing Sam down with him. "Well I'm exhausted," he yawned. "But, not nearly as tired as I surely could be…had Optimus not _interrupted_ us." His mouth bent to a frown.

Sam blinked. "…He didn't know what we were up to," he shrugged. "…And he still doesn't, right? You didn't tell him…"

'Bee nodded quickly. "Of course not. I would never." He smiled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Exactly." He paused. "Man, if only he hadn't interrupted us…We were right at the climax, for God's sake."

Bumblebee's imploring eyes took a sort of enticing glint in their bluish hue, and he grinned slowly, chuckling softly. "…You're not too tired, you said it yourself," he spoke quietly. "…And no one's stopping us from continuing our little _unfinished_ affair."

Sam's eyes rounded. "You're right." The shock of sudden realization faded from his features as he returned the smile, nuzzling a little deeper against Bumblebee's neck. "And I _really_ want to continue…There's so much left undone." He kissed 'Bee's collarbone. "Don't you think so?"

The holoform groaned a little. His head nodded slowly. "…C'mere, Sam."

The human did not hesitate to obey. He allowed Bumblebee to pull him a little deeper into his side, releasing him to wrap his arm around his torso. Sam set his head against Bumblebee's sturdy chest, closing his eyes at such a beautiful heartbeat thumping under his ear. Bumblebee ran a tender thumb across Sam's cheek and against lovely cheekbones. The human chuckled. Bumblebee's laughter rumbled softly in his chest.

"Don't get too comfortable now," he told him playfully. He kissed Sam's forehead. "Wouldn't want you to fall asleep."

Sam hummed a small noise and opened his eyes. "I won't, I won't. Don't worry, 'Bee." He watched his own hand stroke Bumblebee's stomach. The holoform pulled his stomach inward a little, making a sound at the satisfying sensation. The human's fingers clawed gently into the soft robe in a sort of tantalizingly way, beckoning for something. Sam looked up. "…You look great in this. It fits you too perfectly."

Heat flushed Bumblebee's cheeks. "I-It's nothing special," he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeahh, but nonetheless…It fits you wonderfully," the human told him. He paused to grin. "What'do you have underneath here? Anything?"

Truthfully, he already knew. Slowly, his hand slid through an opening of the robe. He felt the warm, moist flesh of Bumblebee's leg, the ridged curves of his hipbones, his lower of his abdomen, a little lower…

Jackpot.

Bumblebee laughed and bucked a little. He bit his lip. "Mmm, you'll have to see for yourself."

Sam grinned. "Oh yeah?" He straightened himself onto all fours and hovered above his love, slowly parting his legs to straddle Bumblebee's lovely pelvic area. Bumblebee's imploring eyes upturned at his mate's. The holoform lifted a hand to stroke Sam's face.

"You do whatever you want, Sam," he smiled.

Those were orders Sam would not refuse.

Sam returned the smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

The human's hands started at a loose bow fastened at Bumblebee's stomach. Slowly, the tie came undone, simply slipping loose without any sort of fuss. He parted the robe with both of his hands at the neckline, separating either side of the collar further and further away from each other. Bumblebee listened to Sam groan quietly in excitement as his sturdy chest became exposed. The soft clothing slid down his broad shoulders easily. Sam pulled it down even further.

"God have mercy, 'Bee," the human breathed. "…Words can't even describe how frickin' beautiful you are."

Bumblebee chuckled softly. "Thank you."

Sam extended a finger under Bumblebee's chin and tilted his love's face upward, exposing his gorgeous throat. He arched his back as he leaned in to kiss at the holoform's thick neck. His lips hovered for seconds, releasing gentle breaths against his moist skin, sending chills down Bumblebee's spine.

Sam slipped out his tongue to run in against the length of Bumblebee's throat, groaning as he felt the holoform gulp in excitement. He smiled inwardly and finally began kissing, suckling at his Adam's apple gently, savoring. Bumblebee bit his lip and moaned. His form shuddered.

"Ohhh…Mmmm. Ahh, Sam…Mmmm. Easy…"

Sam exposed his perfect teeth to nibble away at Bumblebee's delicious skin, groaning at the flavor of scented body wash, pure water, and a spicy, masculine fragrance. A strong set of arms embraced his form and pulled him inward. His crotch met another's.

"Uhnnn…" came another groan up into his mouth.

"Bumblebee…" he sighed.

He craned his neck a little to meet their lips together, opening his mouth. Passionate, eager, their tongues thrusted to massage against one another, slowly rubbing, caressing, tasting. The kissing was rough. The human moaned into his love's mouth, feeling him breathe and groan in erotic reply. Bumblebee's eager fingers tore at Sam's robe, undoing the bow in seconds. The fabric parted away altogether, exposing Sam's unclothed, moist body.

"Jesus Christ," Sam laughed inwardly, softly, moving his mouth to kiss away at Bumblebee's cheek. "You eager little Autobot."

Bumblebee smiled. "I can't help myself…I love you too much."

His larger hands slid from Sam's chest to his thighs, then his hips, and finally to rest on either side of his pelvic area. His thumbs stroked the hard of his pelvis, stretching for something even more, something between the human's legs that Bumblebee desired. He marveled at Sam's bare body and shifted onto his knees. Sam mimicked, then sat back on his calves. He watched with a smirk.

"You've got something up your sleeve, 'Bee…" he smiled. "I can tell."

Bumblebee's blue eyes lifted. He spoke nothing, only lifting his hands to set them against Sam's broad pair of shoulders. He leaned inward and tilted his face, opening his hot, eager mouth to press it against Sam's own. A wet massage of their two tongues ensued, along with the rough pressing and releasing of their hungry mouths. The kissing was even more passionate than before, raring, and a little messy. They loved it.

"Uhnn…Mmmm…" the human moaned and groaned. "Ahhh…Ohh…Harder."

Bumblebee obeyed. Passion swelled to overwhelming levels. Bumblebee felt salvia trickle down his chin and he opened his mouth wider, inviting Sam's tongue. He moaned, hungering for even more of his human love.

"Mmm…Mmmmmm," he was groaning. "Uhnnn…Yeah…"

And slowly, so slowly, Bumblebee's mouth gently pulled away. Perfect lips now kissed at Sam's hard jawline, pecking downward. The human shivered at the warm, wet feeling down his throat and collar, all the way to his chest. Bumblebee held one kiss against one of his nipples and began to suckle gently, pulling at the smooth flesh. His tongue slipped out, running its hot muscular form against Sam's chest.

Bumblebee's blue eyes lifted. "Mmmm." Sam tasted delicious.

The human was cringing in sweet overload. His hands clawed at the bed. He could barely contain himself. "Damnit, 'Bee," he breathed sharply. "Uhnn… Ohhh."

The suckling continued. It grew rougher. Bumblebee dared to nibble.

Sam bit his lip. It hurt so bad, but felt too damn good.

"Mmmm…God…" The human kissed the holoform's cheek and copied him, nibbling on his earlobe. His tongue licked at the concave of 'Bee's ear, sliding into the tiny hole it could barely fit in. He hummed lowly at the feeling of gentle panting against his moist chest. He moaned at the sound of needy, eager groans from Bumblebee. His blood rushed with adrenaline. He wanted so much more.

"Sammm…" he heard his name. "Ohhh…I love you."

"I love you, too," the human responded in his ear. "Kiss me again."

"Mm'hmm. Yes…"

Bumblebee kissed down the length of Sam's torso and brawny abdomen, and with every tender kiss, his lips neared the human's beautiful rod. His hands lifted to cradle it in his fingers, to caress it in his palms. He thumbed over the skin and bit his lower lip.

"Sam…" the holoform fixed his eyes on the beauty in his hands. Sam began to run his fingers through Bumblebee's hair, tussling it over his blue eyes. Their eyes met. Both pairs held a sort of uncertainty, but only a trace. Uncertainty became washed out by desperation, eagerness, and hunger…All excitement pulsed through their veins and drove their hearts to overdrive. Sam stroked Bumblebee's hair a little faster.

"Do it, 'Bee," the needy desire. "Uhnn…I want you to."

Bumblebee did not hesitate. He nodded and lowered his eyes. "I want to."

There was no more to discuss.

Slowly, Bumblebee parted his perfect lips and leaned inward, setting the head of Sam's eager rod at the entrance of his warm mouth. Heated pants washed over the human's crotch, only making Sam's heart thud powerfully against his ribs. Bumblebee closed his mouth. He began sucking, slowly at first to savor every bit of taste. The rod's warm, smooth surface glided under his lips. His eyes fell closed as he hummed deeply in pleasure, sucking harder and faster.

This moment could not end. He wouldn't let it.

"Mmmm," the holoform was groaning, delighting. "Mmmm."

"Uhnnn…Yes, 'Bee. Yes," Sam compelled him. "Ohhh…keep going."

Orders he couldn't refuse.

Bumblebee's hot tongue slipped out yet again, letting pants push from his throat. His tongue dragged against the length of the human's rod slowly, wetly, wriggling against it once it reached the end. Sam threw his head back and cried a sound of pleasure – cried out his love's name – overwhelmed.

His hands reached out for anything – Bumblebee's hair, neck, shoulders, whatever. He got a hold of Bumblebee's own rod and curled his fingers around the beautiful organ, starting to pump it for him. The holoform shuddered and began to suck again, though he had to break away to groan frequently. He felt his rod grow warm.

"Ahhhh, Sammm. Primus…E-Easy…"

Sam's hand continued to pump. He moved his hand quicker, he grasped tighter, waiting for his love's release. Bumblebee sucked harder, but could not suppress his moans. All at once, he came. He felt himself release over the human's hand, and Sam did not hesitate to take his own release inside the holoform's mouth. Bumblebee savored the liquid on top of his tongue, letting some of it drizzle down his chin. Sam watched his love swallow, listened to him gulp wetly. Bumblebee breathed out, letting his tongue lick up the last of Sam's release at the tip of his rod.

It was over.

Silence ensued. They listened to one another's panting and fading moans.

"Mmm," the holoform finally grinned and kissed up to Sam's chin.

The human, _now_, was exhausted. He let himself fall against Bumblebee's sturdy frame, allowed his entire body to just go lax against him. Bumblebee fell back against the covers and brought Sam down with him.

They ended right where it began.

The human laid his head against Bumblebee's chest. A strong heart thumped to a resting tempo beneath his ear. He felt his own calm with in sync with it. Bumblebee ran a tender hand through the human's chocolate locks of hair, tussling it across his forehead and over his dark eyes. Sam looked up and smiled.

"This was the best night of my life, 'Bee," he murmured. "…I love you so much."

Bumblebee did not respond, instead leaning down to plant a soft kiss against Sam's forehead, and lastly, his lips. As he pulled away, he watched the human's eyelids fall, the serenity of slumber already shadowing his handsome face. He murmured his love anyhow.

"I love you too, Sam," he whispered. "…Goodnight."


	9. Ajax

A/N: Alright, people, this is something new. I had Ms. Jermaine Voorhees ask if it was possible that she could join the staff for this fic. I (Moonblaster13) asked her to send in a sample. This is what she sent. **HERE IS YOUR MISSION**: Read and review this (or I will hunt you down!) and tell me if you want to see more of Ms. J. Voorhees and her writing. Simple enough, right? (Also, this is kind of a filler chapter until I get my next one done. I hate school. And lack on inspirtation.) Anyways people, read, vote, and enjoy!

**Scourge/OC (Cybertron)**

"Ajax"

Scourge walked outside of the temple and took a deep breath. It was a cool night, and he was in a mood for a walk.

But he wasn't alone.

He saw the outline of a femme bracing herself against one of the pillars looking up to the night sky.

He walked towards her.

She heard him and turned her head towards him. She then stood up straight and walked towards him herself.

He smiled. He knew this femme better than anyone else possibly could.

She was his mate.

He greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. She giggled and ran a finger down his chest.

"Where were you?" he asked her softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was right there all the time. What brought you out?"

"The need for a change of scene and some fresh air."

He entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Okay what's the real reason?"

"Okay I missed you and I was looking for you. Plus, I was going for a walk. I know you wanna come too."

"Why not?"

She brought their heads together as Scourge put on his most diplomatic face. She laughed at his attempt to keep a serious face but she knew what he wanted.

His hands traced her perfect waistline and ended on her hips. He smiled a little as his usually harsh optics lightened to a gentle green glow. He was about to kiss her when she turned her head, slipped out of his grip and started to walk away.

Scourge ran, caught her again, turned her around and caught her off guard, giving her a light kiss.

"How about that walk now?" he asked the femme rubbing one of her wings.

"Sure."

They walked and talked and "played" until they reached one of their favourite places.

Their own personal, private cave.

Since before their bonding, they came here just to be alone and away from everything.

There, she wouldn't resist Scourge but more open up to him, but then sometimes it was fun to make him beg.

But this wasn't the time. They were here for another reason.

As they entered, Scourge wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She turned to him and used her scythe-like tail blade to lift his head. He looked into her silver-lavender optics and pressed his lips against hers. She held onto his helm as he pushed her up against the cave wall kissing harder. She moaned softly as his tongue tickled hers. She ran her fingers along his back causing him to shudder. He removed her codpiece and tickled the inside of her thighs. She let go of his lips, arched her back and let out a beautiful moan that turned Scourge on. She took off his allowing his growing shaft to hang loose. Scourge smirked and started to remove her armor. She did the same to him.

As soon as they were through, he kissed her stomach, put her to lie down and crawled over her, rapping her legs around his waist. He moved his rod into position and entered her. He kissed her neck and started moving in and out of her softly, running his hands down to her smaller hips. She ran her hand across his back again, causing him to shudder. He returned the favor by rubbing the underside of her wings as he moved in on her harder and faster. She arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure and dug into his back with her smaller claws. He growled at the pain but just kissed her neck and continued grinding, hard. Soon enough, they sent the message to each other that it was time.

Scourge ripped his chest plates open exposing his powerfully pulsing spark. He opened hers and smirked. She gave a smirk back.

"I didn't know you were that obsessed over getting this sparkling." she giggled.

He gave her a hard thrust to silence her.

"Ahh, ooh Scourge, mmmm, what was that for?!"

"Shh…work with me here." he said kissing her neck.

"You're acting as if you're gonna get assassinated as soon as you come out of here."

Scourge laughed and kissed her white lips.

"Please, it's not your first time."

"Exactly."

Scourge rolled his optics.

"What do you want?"

"After this sparkling is born Scourge, you owe me big time. I'm gonna miss this and sparklings aren't a walk on the space bridge to Cybertron."

"The catch?"

"You be by my side, take care of the sparkling when I need it most and I'll give you what you want 'cause I can contain myself." she said giving him a seductive look.

"You know I'll be there."

"Right, I'll see about that."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

"Make you lose the will to live again."

Scourge groaned at the memory. Before their first interface, she had a way to turn him on and then she would leave him in the dust just as he was gonna have some fun. After about a month of this practice, Scourge found himself on his knees, begging her to surrender herself to him.

He pulled her chest towards his until their sparks locked onto each other. He brought his lips to hers as he started to grind her again.

Usually they would be quiet, but Scourge had to ensure that he announced that this female was his and would have his offspring. He gave a deep, long roar. Ajax replied with the more feminine version and then both simultaneously, rocking the walls of the cave. He kissed her again and then continued on in silence, apart from the occasional moaning. This continued on for some more time until they overloaded fully.

Scourge held her in his arms and ran a hand over her stomach and rubbed it.

"Can't wait can you?"

"Nah I can."

The femme smiled.

"Goodnight Scourge." She said curling herself against him.

"Night, 'Jax"


	10. Stress

A/N: This is mine (Moonblaster13) and was a request from Vale Angel 1987 and I had fun with it. Enjoy!Suggestions and requests are fun! Give me a challenge! I dare you.

WARNING! OCs involved! (Moonblaster's the OC, though I am willing to write other people's OCs if you so wish) BE NICE!

**Prowl/Moonblaster (G1)**

"Stress"

"If I catch you two pulling a stunt like that again, I'll have Ratchet remove your transformation cogs!" Prowl yelled angrily from inside his office. The twins had just pulled another stupid prank, and Moonblaster could tell that the cop car had just about had enough.

"Alright, alright, Prowler. No need to get your cables all in a bunch." She heard Sideswipe say. "You have our words." The femme could just picture the twins holding up their right hands with fingers crossed behind their backs.

"Yeah, seriously." Sunstreaker added.

Prowl sighed. "Like your 'words' mean** anything**. Get out."

The door opened and Moonblaster watched the dynamic duo walk out, muttering excitedly.

"So..." Sideswipe started. "Wanna try it again?"

"Are you kidding?!" Sunstreaker's face was aghast. "You heard what he said! **OF COURSE I DO**! He gave us a challenge!"

Sideswipe nodded. "We just gotta make sure he doesn't catch us, this time."

Moonblaster sighed and shook her head. If Prowl only knew what he just did... The femme stepped forwards and knocked on the door to Prowl's office.

"Who is it?" The cop car called through tiredly.

"Jus' me." The femme responded as she opened the door a crack and peeked in.

"Oh. Hello, Moonblaster." He greeted. What brings you in here?"

The femme stepped into the room. "I..uh..over'eard the twins walking out of 'ere." She paused. "D'you know what you've done?" Prowl gave her an inquisitive look. "You've given them a challenge. They're gonna try it again without you catching them."

Prowl rolled his optics and gave a slight chuckle. "I don't get paid enough for this." He joked.

She scowled at him. "Prowler, I'm serious. When's the las' time you 'ad a good recharge?"

He hesitated, then replied with, "Before I met **them**."

She shook her head. "You are **full** of stress." To which the mech responded with a mumble that sounded like, "You don't say. I wonder why." She scowled at him again, carefully scrutinizing every aspect of his demeanour. "When's the las' time you 'ad a good lay?"

"I-WHAT?" The mech interrupted himself, optics wide. "What does that have anything to do with stress?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, it's proven that sexual release helps relieve stress." The femme replied, knowing full well, what was coming next.

"**You** would know, wouldn't you?"

"Hey, **that** was mean."

Prowl sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just..I'm a bit on-edge."

Moonblaster chuckled. "So I noticed. Prowl, let me help you. Just give it a go." She smiled. "Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back."

The cop car couldn't help but smile at this and nodded his consent.

Moonblaster grinned broadly and promptly disappeared, vanishing into thin air. At his confused expression, she explained. "This room is--by no means--sound proof. So, I figured we'd go to your **personal** quarters. And I don't want to ruin your reputation, so I figured I'd go...incognito."

Prowl smiled. "Despite your reputation, you always were clever." With that, he opened the door and walked towards his room, Moonblaster following soundlessly behind. He was stopped once, by Optimus Prime, who inquired as to where Prowl was going, and if he was alright. The cop gave a fake--but wholly convincing--yawn and responded that he was just going to try and slip in a much-needed stasis nap before the twins pulled another dumb stunt. After Prime gave a thoughtful nod, Prowl proceeded to his room.

Barely a second had the door been closed before Moonblaster became visible and began removing her armor. Prowl's optics widened. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Truth was, he hadn't been intimate with anyone since before the Ark left Cybertron; he never had time. The femme smiled.

"Right. You're a virgin." She smirked as all but the armor over her port clattered to the floor.

The mech frowned. "I am **not**."

"Prove it, then."

He glared at her, then averted his optics sheepishly. "I forget how."

She shook her head and smiled as she stepped closer to him, laying a very suggestive hand on Prowl's chest. "It's from too much time with the twins. Here," She began, removing his chest plate. "let me remind you." With that, she began slowly "undressing" the mech, leaving his codpiece alone, not even touching it. She didn't **need** to touch it to know about the growing bulge underneath it. When he moved a shaky hand down to remove it, she stopped him. "Uh uh **uuhh-uuhh**..." She said, a smug smile on her face as she wagged one red finger at him. "You are much too eager. What 'appened to the calm, composed Prowl that all us trouble makers 'ave come to fear?" He didn't respond, simply giving her a pleading look. "Alright, fine. I can tell how much you need this any'ow." Not another word was spoken before Moonblaster relented and removed Prowl's codpiece, so that his neglected mech-hood happily sprang out. She didn't hesitate in grabbing onto it and the mech gave a desperate groan. The femme moved her face to his audio sensor and whispered, "How d'you wannit, honey?" as she slowly jerked him off. He suddenly regained his strength and some coherence as he began to push Moonblaster towards the bed.

"Can you take a hint?" He asked as he shoved her onto the bed and got on top.

"If you can call it that." She responded, rubbing the sensitive tip with her thumb. She felt him tense up and handed over the reins, but not before she kissed him square on the lips. He struggled for a bit, but she grabbed onto his head with both hands and he soon relaxed, provoking the femme by sneaking his glossa through his own lips, then gaining entry into her mouth. They moaned as one for a brief second, as Moonblaster ended the kiss and grinned at the mech. "I'm giving **you** control, Prowl." She said. "Do with me what you like. And have fun with it, for **once** in your life." The femme smiled.

Prowl didn't waste any time in spreading the femme's legs apart. He did hesitate, though, before pushing into her. Instead, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked down at her, his optics nearly misted over with lust. Moonblaster smiled; she wouldn't be laying under him for long.

Without warning, Prowl shoved himself in, earning a sharp gasp from the femme as he began pounding her port, making her moan loudly. In and out he moved, allowing himself a small grunt of pleasure. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like this, and he intended to savour it. Underneath him, the femme writhed, groaning, moaning and panting as she neared overload with Prowl.

The mech grunted and gave one last, deep thrust before he took his release inside the femme, screaming his ecstasy for the world to hear.

"Whoa, **easy**." She gasped as the mech fell to his forearms. "Tell the 'ole world, will ya?" She smiled.

Prowl returned the smile and promptly went into standby.

--

The very next morning, the twins found themselves smack-dab in Prowl's office again, by orders of someone who had had quite enough of their antics; Optimus Prime himself.

Moonblaster couldn't resist--she **had** to listen in on this one.

"Honest, Prowler, it was **all** Sides." Sunstreaker's voice said guiltlessly.

"Was not! You distracted him!"

Prowl sighed, but it didn't sound like he was frustrated or upset. It sounded more like he as content and stress-free. "Whatever, you two. Get out of here." He said smoothly.

"OK! Fine by me!" Sideswipe said as the door opened and the twins stepped out. As soon as the door was shut, the red twin began muttering frantically to his counterpart. "Alright, something's **definitely** wrong with Prowl. He didn't yell at us!"

Sunstreaker nodded vigorously. "We should get Ratchet to check him out."

Sideswipe gave an evil sort of giggle. "And **while we're there**..."

--

Sorry it took so long, guys, I was swamped with all kinds of crap. It's official, as of now. Jermaine Voorhees is part of the staff for this on-going fic. NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS WHO DIDN'T VOTE! (Most of you) Anyways, R&R, please.


	11. Secret Affair

A/N: This is one from Canti Sixx, again with holoforms. Big surprise, eh? Any ways, this has got to be one of her best. Enjoy, people!

**Secret Affair **

**Pairing**: Sideswipe x Sunstreaker

**'Verse**: Generation One

The feeling of his brother's hands pressing down against his shoulders made Sideswipe writhe in protest, so much that he pushed out a small groan under Sunstreaker's weight. He bucked into the ground as his brother's face neared close to his own, his eyes shooting a glare. Fingers dug into Sideswipe's skin, and he felt Sunstreaker press his hands even deeper into his shoulders.

He was pissed. So pissed he couldn't even yell at him.

"Give it to me," Sunstreaker demanded slowly, quietly. "Hand over the damn thing and I you won't end up becoming a horrible fragment of my imagination."

Sideswipe balanced a stick of gum between his fingers, and the gum's flavoring just so happened to be his brother's favorite. He knew he would end up in a coma if he didn't hand it over in a matter of seconds, but quite frankly, that fact didn't really scare him. Sunstreaker wouldn't be able to scratch him with those "elite skills" of his.

Sideswipe laughed, mostly at his thoughts. "You want this?" He moved the chewy treat closer towards his face, turning his imploring blue eyes in its direction. Slowly, carefully, using only his fingers, he unraveled the stick of gum to expose its scrumptious pink skin and sugar dusted texture. His mouth curved at the sight and he looked back to Sunstreaker.

"I'm not so sure if I can give this to you anymore."

Sunstreaker narrowed his gaze. His fingers clawed even deeper into his twin's shoulders, surely leaving little imprints in his skin. Sideswipe suppressed a noise of pain and squirmed. He hid any pain in his face, smiling wider.

"Primus, Sunny. Lay off. It's just candy," he told him calmly.

Sunstreaker leaned in and glowered far angrier than before. "That '_candy'_ belongs to _me_ – and it's my _last_ fraggin' piece. You _stole_ it," he gritted. "Give it here. _Now_."

Sideswipe didn't have to obey him, and he wouldn't. He put on a face of indifference. Sunstreaker bent his mouth into a scowl as he watched his twin's mouth curve in a devious smile. He hated it.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I swear, if you eat that…"

"I'd be glad to," Sides interjected.

He unraveled the stick of gum and moved it towards his mouth, placing it against his tongue. His taste buds welcomed the instant sugary sensation, as did his throat when he released a satisfied moan. Sunstreaker's eyes intensified to a near crystal blue.

He only glared, far too pissed to pummel his brother to bits. "…I hate you."

Sideswipe laughed up at him. "God, if you want it so bad… come get it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Sunstreaker pulled away only slightly.

There was a delay in Sideswipe's response. The twin couldn't help, but let a faint blush rise in his cheeks as he diverted his eyes.

"…Use your imagination, Sunstreaker." His smile grew wide, and a sort of naughty glint took to his blue eyes.

Sunstreaker pulled back a little further at the sound of his name, uttered so softly, almost tantalizingly. His eyes furiously scanned his twin's naughty expression. He wouldn't accept the sight before him as true. He wouldn't let himself believe what he had just heard.

But, there was something about Sideswipe's smile that forced him to take the hutch.

Sunstreaker's hands loosened their grasp of Sideswipe's shoulders.

"…What?" he breathed.

A shrug. "It's nothing harmful," he told him coolly. "Just you and I..."

"Yeah, but…" He began to ease himself closer, little by little, never finishing his words.

"It's just a little late night _fun_. You'll like it."

"You're right…" Even closer.

"And it'll be a secret. Yours and mine. No one ever has to know."

"Yeah. No one does…" Sunstreaker's lips hovered in such tiny space above his brother's, so close. He felt small breaths surfacing from his twin's throat, such tiny pants flowing into his mouth. The feeling of perfectly shaped lips beneath his own forced him to hum softly. Sideswipe grazed his bottom lip.

"Just…go crazy," he murmured with a faint smile.

Sunstreaker met his brother's mouth very gently, getting a sense of what he tasted like, discovering what it felt like to kiss his lips. The kiss, so subtle, made his bloodstream rush with chills. He felt a moan vibrate from his throat, but the sound was completely new to his ears. Nonetheless, it was intoxicating, and he pushed it out again, then twice more. Sideswipe responded with a quiet groan.

Sunstreaker kissed him a little harder. "Again," he murmured between their gentle lovemaking, meeting his brother's imploring, blue eyes. "Louder."

Eager arms wrapped around Sunstreaker's neck to pull his face closer, and at this, both twins uttered moans together as their lips kissed deeply. Sideswipe uttered a lengthy moan and gasped for a full breath, listening to his brother breathe heavily on top of him, listening to each and every noise he made.

Sunstreaker smiled inwardly and grunted, kissing harder. "Mmmmm..." He paused to clutch his brother's shoulders and massage his flesh deeply. "Uhnn'…Mmm, I'm dreaming," he mustered to say. "This can't be real, Sides."

Sideswipe pushed out a soft groan, shaking his head gently. "No. You're not dreaming…" He paused to angle his face as his brother parted his lips wider, allowing his twin's hungry tongue to slip into it. Ecstasy racing through both of their desiring systems, the twins indulged in the one another's flavors, massaging their tongues in rough, wet passion.

Their moans never subsided.

Sideswipe writhed and pushed out a noise of pleasure, a sound that almost came across as one of pain to Sunstreaker as he pressed his form into his brother's. His hands cradled the base of Sideswipe's neck and thumbed over the rigid texture of his throat, loving each vibration of every moan that was released. Soon, simply thumbing over it not longer fulfilled him, and he broke the kiss to press his lips against Sideswipe's throat.

The moans reverberated almost instantly.

"Ohhh," Sideswipe shivered, kicking a little. He bit his lip. "Aahh'…Mmm…"

Sunstreaker ran his tongue against his collar bones, moaning as he licked over the little indents and grooves of the bones in his flesh. Sideswipe moaned in utter pleasure and writhed, clawing at his twin's chest and shoulders – tearing at whatever he could reach. His head tilted back and he groaned a noise of bliss, over and over again.

"Mmm, uhnn'…Ohhh," he cried, nearly whining. "Mmmm, yes, Sunny. Yes…"

The feeling – a hot tongue running wet saliva against his skin, quick pants cooling him, sending chills down his spine…It was unbearable.

"Sunnyyy," Sideswipe pleaded. "Ohhh…"

"Mmmm," Sunstreaker chuckled inwardly. "Mm'hmm…Uhnnn…" He hated to admit that his brother tasted so nice. The flavor was addicting.

Sideswipe's hands tore at his twin's shirt, tugging at the collar and sleeves. He pushed his palms into Sunny's chest, massaging every bit of muscle and bone within his reach. Sideswipe squirmed as the kissing at the nape of his neck grew far too much to bear, and he shifted to press Sunstreaker's lips against his own, resuming passionate kissing once again. Both clawed at the other's body. Both groaned, desiring to see the other naked despite the brotherly relationship they held with one another.

Sideswipe gasped. "Take it off," he growled erotically. "Lemme take it off."

"M'hmm," the twin nodded and kissed harder. "Yes…"

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's form and brought himself to his knees, bringing his brother with him, never stopping to breathe in their kiss. But, finally, he had to, his imploring eyes watching Sideswipe's hands begin to remove his shirt.

As this happened, Sunstreaker started unbuttoning his brother's jeans. He hooked his thumbs in the pockets and slowly slid the denim downward, revealing perfect thigh and calve muscles. Each of them removed whatever clothing was still on their bodies, and they found themselves nude in a matter of seconds.

Sideswipe met his twin's eyes and flashed a smile, placing his hands against Sunny's shoulders. He eased only the bottom of his stomach against Sunstreaker's, gently, as he planted a soft kiss against his mouth.

He chuckled inwardly. "I can't believe we're doing this," he murmured, locking eyes. He laughed again and grinned. "I'm thinking things I would never, ever associate with you."

"So am I," Sunstreaker returned the grin. Slowly, he let it fade a little. "I don't feel guilty."

"Neither do I." There was a brief pause. "Take me all the way, Sunny."

Sunstreaker would not refuse those orders.

His lips pressed kisses down his brother's chin and neck, traveling all the way to the base of his stomach. He let his hungry tongue slip out to lick the concave groove of Sideswipe's belly button, savoring the feeling of the smooth skin in the tiny space. As he set his hands at his brother's hips, he felt his muscles tense, felt his lungs inflate and deflate with his quick panting. Sideswipe gripped his twin's shoulders and turned his eyes downward, watching the kisses ease closer to his pelvic area. He knew what was soon to come in the near future. A sensation that would be so unfamiliar to him – one he would never expected to be fulfilled by his own twin brother. His heart thudded in his chest as he moaned, unsure, although desiring.

"Sunny," he exhaled softly, lowly.

The twin looked up at him, but said nothing. He didn't need to. The simple eye contact was terribly erotic in itself, making his heart thump even faster against his ribs. His mind couldn't comprehend the tsunami of emotions rushing through his systems. All of it was so new. But, whatever this new sensation was, it was addicting, but could be much more.

Sideswipe bit his lip. "Go, Sunny…Do it." He was begging.

And so, Sunstreaker carried on. His mouth opened.

Sideswipe's eyes closed as an unfamiliar took over his rod, a sort of pleasurable sucking against the flesh. It was gentle and quick, but it was over too soon.

Sideswipe opened his eyes again. Sunstreaker carefully took his twin's rod in his hand and thumbed the length of it, moving his mouth by his brother's shaft. He ran his tongue against the underside, noting every little bulge and vein that characterized the area, wriggling the wet muscle of his tongue furiously. His pants washed over the wetting area.

Sideswipe writhed and shuddered onto his knees, letting his hands massage into Sunstreaker's shoulders, letting his fingers stroke through his hair. His eyes shut.

"Ahhhh', damnit, Sunny. Mmmnn'…" he pushed out, chest heaving. "_Uhnn'_…Keep going."

Sunstreaker smiled inwardly, grazing his perfect lips against his brother's rod as he moved his mouth towards the head. With a light chuckle, he began circling his tongue around the tip, teasing so expertly. He leaned forward to take one of his brother's testicles between his lips, running the wetness of his tongue across its spherical shape. He began sucking on it, baring his teeth and easing their sharp edges into the plump flesh, nibbling gently. Sideswipe writhed and fell back onto his calves as if in surrender, grasping his brother's shoulders even tighter. He cried out a noise of ecstasy and mercy, desperately embracing Sunstreaker as he planted a passionate kiss against his cheek.

"Ohh, mmm, mmm, uhnn', ohhh," he groaned over and over. "Ahh'…Mmmnnn…"

"Uhnnn'…" breathed his twin. Sunny chuckled softly. "Mmmm, yes."

Sunstreaker ran his tongue against the length of the rod until he reached the head once again, though, this time, moving his tongue into the tiny hole located at the center. He groaned, listening to Sideswipe whine in his ear, feeling teeth nibble on his ear lobe. Fingers ran roughly through his hair and another hand cradled his jaw line.

Sideswipe kissed his twin on the lips roughly, breaking the kiss to cry out in overload. Sunstreaker groaned in reply and felt his brother reach for his rod to stroke to pump it gently, building up the pleasure in his system. The amount of ecstasy pulsing through the both of their veins was indescribable. Sideswipe knew his release was on the brink of happening. He kissed even deeper, wishing it would come soon.

He spoke aloud. "Sunny," he moaned. "Uhnn'…It's coming. I-I know it."

"Let it. Don't hold back," his twin murmured inwardly, resuming his work on the head of the rod. "Mmm…C'mon."

Sideswipe shuddered and fell on his knees, and his brother did the same. His trembling hand pumped Sunstreaker's rod rougher, quicker, only brewing up more ecstasy in him. He moaned.

"C'mon now," Sunstreaker groaned. "Ohh…Yes."

A whimper. "Sunny…"

Sideswipe couldn't bear it any longer.

His release splattered over his brother's mouth and tongue, but Sunstreaker did not scowl at it, instead curving his mouth into a wonderful smile. He licked his lips tantalizingly and swallowed every trace of Sideswipe's release, savoring the unique flavor in his mouth. Sideswipe, closing his eyes, embraced his brother in sweet overload. He felt large hands against his hips, the hands of his brother that guided him onto his hands and knees. He felt Sunstreaker kiss his perfect bottom, even venturing his tongue so deeply into the hole. Sideswipe clawed his fingers into the ground and whined in a small gasp, then moaned over and over again. He revealed his blue eyes to look at Sunstreaker over his shoulder, just as he was positioning his rod at the center of his bottom. Sideswipe bit his lip.

"Sunny…I love you."

"I love you, too," was the murmured reply.

"I've never done this before, Sunny…Be easy."

Sunstreaker smiled. "Now, what fun would that be?"

He pumped his rod quickly, gradually accelerating once he became acquainted with the wonderful feeling. His hands slid against his brother's bottom, his palm against the round cheeks, massaging deeply into the smooth, creamy flesh and muscle. Sideswipe groaned with every thrust his twin exerted.

So suddenly, Sunstreaker took a powerful plunge forward, forcing his hips to thrust outward to push his rod deep inside his orgasming brother. The thrusts sustained, each one more passionate than the one before it.

His form quivering in indescribable overload, Sideswipe let himself fall onto his forearms. He leaned his head back to cry a noise of absolute ecstasy, and moaned his brother's name into the night.


	12. Fantastic

A/N: This is another from me. Don't even ASK where this pairing came from. It came from the depths of my twisted mind. XD Anyways, yeah. Enjoy, peoples! **Oh, and blood shifter, don't get your knickers in a knot. I got your request on the way.**

**Wheeljack/Perceptor (G1)**

"Fantastic"

"There." Wheeljack announced to himself. "That should do it." He had just put the finishing touches on a new invention of his, the Shock Ray. It was similar to the humans' stun gun, but much more powerful and with a few variations. "Let's test this baby out." The engineer flicked the switch, and--

**BLAM**

"Shoulda seen that coming." He groaned, crestfallen as he rested his head on a nearby wall and allowed his arms to hang limply. He sighed, then lifted his head from the wall only to bring it back down with a **THUD**. If only he was smart like Perceptor. The red mech's inventions and experiments **never **ended with an explosion.

As if on cue, the microscope transformer walked through the open door, knocking on the wall. "Are you alright, Wheeljack?" He asked, genuinely concerned. "Are you damaged?" He continued, walking closer to the white and green mech.

"Nah, I'm fine." Wheeljack responded, standing straight to face Perceptor, revealing to the red mech, his charred chest and face plates. "Just a bit...**disappointed**." He admitted, averting his gaze to one side. "My inventions either blow up in my face before I get to use them, or the Decepticons get a hold of them, and they blow up in my face anyways."

"I believe what you require, Wheeljack, is a primary engineering assistant." The red mech stated. Wheeljack looked at him blankly and Perceptor gave a slight chuckle. "I would like to **help** you." He stepped towards the remnants of the Shock Ray, which lay smoking on top of Wheeljack's worktable. "If I may?" The engineer nodded hesitantly and the scientist picked up the burnt remains, examining them closely. "Ah. See here?" He motioned to a small flame inside the invention. "Now, I don't have much engineering knowledge, but I believe that is not meant to be combustible." He took out some sort of vacuum and sucked up a small sample of smoke from Wheeljack's failed project.

Wheeljack smiled behind his faceplate; at every motion Perceptor made, a new innuendo popped into the inventor's mind. He gasped as an unexpected pressure was put on his codpiece. The more he looked at the scientist in microscope mode on the table, the more the pressure grew. He groaned; this **wasn't** fair. Why'd he have to be attracted to a mech he couldn't have?

Perceptor heard the small noise that Wheeljack made and transformed, looking at the charred mech worriedly. "Are you **certain** you are not damaged? Perhaps I should run a diagnostic." The red mech offered.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." The white mech declined.

Suddenly, Perceptor's beautiful face scrunched into a slight frown. "Alright, I believe we **both** know that I didn't come here to make sure you were still functioning from that explosion." Wheeljack was taken aback, and let it show. "I was relocating to your quarters when your invention detonated." He paused thoughtfully. "Wheeljack, there is something we need to discuss." The white mech raised an optic ridge curiously, and Perceptor continued, matter-of-factly. "It has come to my attention that word of your attraction to me has made a trip around the base **and back**." The engineer's face grew noticeably red. Perceptor smiled. "I have a confession to make."

'Oh, Primus, please let this be what I've been waiting for!'

"I find myself attracted to you in turn." Perceptor finished, much to Wheeljack's triumph as the inventor removed his faceplate.

"Thank you, Primus..." The white mech muttered, loud enough for his counterpart to hear. "Perceptor," He directed his speech at the red mech. "I am dyin' to get a taste of you. Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to know how you taste, how you feel." Wheeljack took this opportunity to step closer to the scientist, boldly kissing Perceptor's cheek, while gently stroking the opposite side of the mech's face. The engineer put his lips right at the scientist's audio sensor. "You taste great."

Perceptor could hardly stand it anymore. He grabbed the other mech by his shoulders and yanked his chassis as close to his own as was possible, then he pulled Wheeljack's head closer, locking their lips together in a surprise, passionate kiss.

Wheeljack jolted; this, he hadn't been expecting from the timid, withdrawn scientist. 'There's more than meets the eye with this one!' He thought, mentally grinning. Slowly, Wheeljack's hand trailed down Perceptor's beautiful red chest, past his midsection, stopping at his codpiece. He looked up into the scientist's optics. Perceptor smiled, though Wheeljack could tell that he was nervous.

"Permission granted." Came the shaky response from the red mech.

Wheeljack's hand continued on its course, snapping off Perceptor's codpiece and letting it clatter to the floor as the scientist's cock sprang out of its prison, quickly rising to salute the one who'd freed it. The white mech didn't hesitate to grab onto it, shuddering at the feel of the thick, warm organ in his hand. His other hand moved to take off his own codpiece, releasing his own rock hard cock which Perceptor grabbed onto, immediately beginning to jerk him off. Wheeljack let out a low moan; Perceptor really knew what he was doing. The fact that the scientist was much more experienced than Wheeljack expected him to be, left the engineer motionless with awe.

He grinned and Perceptor gave him a curious look. Wheeljack didn't give a response, only moved to his knees in front of the red mech, slowly moving his hand up and down Perceptor's pole.

The scientist didn't protest, like Wheeljack thought he would. In fact, he did the exact opposite; he encouraged him, by laying a gentle hand on the side of the white mech's face, moaning in anticipation.

With a tedious lack of speed, the engineer slid the scientist's thick cock into his mouth. Wheeljack deep-throated Perceptor, then pulled back slightly, running his tongue all around the hard shaft. The scientist shuddered and groaned. So it was true. Mechs **did** give better blow jobs; they knew all the sensitive spots.

As Wheeljack's head bobbed up and down on Perceptor's mech-hood, the latter felt his release beginning to build up inside him. He felt that he should be doing something for the engineer, but Wheeljack had a grip on his own rod and was pumping in sync with his thrusts on Perceptor's.

"Ohh...uhng.." Perceptor moaned and grunted, squeezing his optics shut tight. "Ahhohhng...Wheeljack!" He cried out as he took his release inside the other mech's mouth. Most of his cum spilled out of the inventor's mouth, but what didn't was swallowed.

Perceptor dropped to his knees and lay down on the floor. Wheeljack lay beside him.

"I take that back, Perceptor." The white and green mech said. "You don't taste great." He paused for effect. "You taste **fantastic**."

--

Sorry, guys. I was hoping to get that up a lot sooner, but my bf passed along "The Sickness"...I have had a five-day weekend. :(


	13. Metropaloza

A/N: This is one from Jermaine Voorhees. Enjoy!

**Metroplex/C'belt (Cybertron)**

Metropaloza

The femme looked at the one of the seemingly infinite number of images on the computer screen, and then to a data pad. She scribbled something on it, adjusted something on the screen, made a slight change to it and then added it to a heap of other such data pads.

This was her job. Adding the finishing touched to the new city. As simple as it seemed, it was a long tiresome process that requited a considerably large amount of patience.

She, and a few other such workers, were engulfed in this activity. She had been there for almost 2 Gigiantion days with no recharge.

She was literally punishing herself for the sake of finishing the city on time. Her wings shuddered from frustration and lack of sleep, but she kept on anyway.

She was so preoccupied with this work that she didn't realize that there was something creeping up behind her. It got closer, and closer and closer until it was practically on top of her.

"WHATCHA DOING THERE?!" Metroplex yelled. He had caught her completely off guard this time. The femme let out a surprised yelp, leapt out of her chair scattering the nice pile of data pads of her finished work all over the floor. She was greeted by an annoyingly content smile. She looked at the scattered data pads on the ground and glowered at him.

"What was that for?" she yelled at him.

Metroplex smirked.

"Ahh, just wanted to know 'ow mah favourite femme was doin'"

"Metroplex, I'm busy at the moment. If you want your city to be complete in the next 3 weeks as planned, you'd leave me be." she said.

"You're taking this to personally now, lassie."

"Oh don't "lassie" me. It was your instructions."

She turned around to look back at the screen which showed some of the "seemingly" complete parts of the new city. This blue, black and white cargo jet's job was to add the enhancements, but she wasn't going to finish what she had planned to finish that day.

Metroplex walked coolly over to the femme and placed both hands on her hips. She turned around to face him and he caught her off guard again, locking his lips over hers. She fought back a bit and the settled down, kissing him back.

"You, C'belt, need to relax. You're stressing yourself too much these days. When have you had a proper recharge?"

"I don't know." she grumbled, laying her head on his chest.

"And that's where I come in." he said pushing her down on the desk kissing her passionately. She moaned and got it to a more comfortable sitting position on the desk.

"Door, lock." Metroplex instructed the door.

Click: click…

C'belt looked at the door from over his shoulder.

"Since when could it do that?"

"Some time."

She giggled before pushing her lips against his again.

Metroplex's tongue slowly traced her lips and entered into it, fighting hers for domination of her mouth. She lost the battle and his tongue remained.

His hands soon reached the place that had been off limits to him for those few weeks. He undid her cod piece, broke the kiss and slowly got to his knees, kissing her body all the way.

Before she knew it, his tongue was all over her most sensitive wires. She offlined, put her head back and moaned as Metroplex continued. Deep moans came from his vocals as waves of pleasure were transferred from him to her and back again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even feel him stop, but the realization came when she felt something warm on her neck. She onlined and looked at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Yer not gonta fall asleep are yah?" he asked.

"I'll try."

Metroplex laughed and removed his cod piece. His enormous cock hung loose next to her port as he continued to kiss her. He ran a hand across one of her wings as she moaned into his mouth. He smiled before he flexed his groin circuits and entered her.

She let out a small gasp and lay her head on the crotch of his neck. He smiled and begun to move his hips against her softly and he jerked into her to ensure she was still awake. She moaned softly onto his audio, the signal that she was relaxed.

He moved harder.

She moved her head and arched her back bringing their chests together. Metroplex's tongue ran against the damp skin on her neck before finding it's way into her mouth again.

He thrusted harder and deeper into her wiring, causing her to cry out her excitement and pleasure.

And now she remembered the other reason she made the room sound-proof; she would normally blow up on the amateurs from time to time when they did something extremely stupid and were sent to her office for punishment and the reason in process.

She couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She let out a soft groan as they neared overload together.

A few seconds more…and the big spill. It was over.

"That good enough for yah? C'belt?"

C'belt had finally slipped into recharge. Metroplex looked at her and smiled.

"Mission accomplished." he thought to himself.

He reattached both of their cod pieces, picked her up and carried her to their private quarters. He put her on the berth and kissed her on the forehead.

"'Night lassie."

"Numph metuphplux."


	14. Drunken Dance

**Okay, curently, Moony is crying over an internet failure due to well...glitchy internet (you know the way it goes). :(**

**Well I ,Jermaine Voorhees,am helpin her out with this little problem. This one is by me and is an OC/Jazz pairing so enjoy!!**

**PS: Leviathan's nickname is Pheonix; it's not another person.**

Drunken dance

Jazz couldn't help but stare at the mech. He was gorgeous. His obsidian colored wings folded neatly across his back as he practiced with the elements he had already learned to control. He stood, took a deep breath and exerted a force that bent the room into a body suit around him.

This scared Jazz a little but he had to admit, that mech had talent.

The green-eyed mech fixed the room back to the way it was and decided that he just wasn't in the mood for metal bending today. He went on to fire.

"This is ridiculous!" Jazz thought to himself, "why when you want to talk to the mech, he goes on to a slightly more dangerous element than before?"

Almost as if he had heard Jazz, he switched again and went on to master the air.

This was Jazz's q. He had concocted a plan to get the mech as all his other attempts to get his romantic attention had just backfired on him, badly.

He walked over to the door of the training room and opened it only to be greeted by a strong gust of wind that knocked him over.

The other mech looked at him before coolly walking over and offering his hand.

"Didn't see you there, Jazz." his deep voice said happily.

Jazz smiled as he took his hand and let himself be helped to his feet.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he said turning around and stretching his wings.

Jazz stared in awe.

"Er… I came to make a proposal, Phoenix." he said catching himself before the big mech noticed his staring.

"Oh?" the Phoenix said, turning to the sabotager, "and what may that be?"

Leviathan let his lower arms fall to his hips as he folded his upper and shifted his weight on one leg and looked at Jazz patiently.

Jazz swallowed. He had to get through with this or his chances getting close to this mech again were nil.

He cleared his vocal possessor, not that it needed clearing.

"Well you see," he started, "Me and some of th' guys got this thing goin' on that once a month, we get some one and take a spin to the Oil Tank for a drink."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Phoenix asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Well, Prowl says he has a lot of paper work to do, Ratchet's busy because Wheeljack blew himself and Preceptor to pieces, Jetfire's got a date with Rabid, and you know how angry she'll get if you turn her down at the last minute and everybody else I know seems to be busy or somthin'."

The Phoenix snorted.

"So you resort to me?"

"Well, er yeah."

He sighed.

"Jazz, you know you're race's high-grade is like supper low-grade to me."

"But weren't you inventing some drink that "with once sip every one of you will be drunk and sleeping" for you're self?"

"Well yes, but if I…"

"Well use that."

"Nah. I just ask for the strongest thing they have there except for maybe Mentholated Sprits."

Jazz laughed.

"So I'll see you in the next 4 hours or so, human time."

Leviathan's deep voice rumbled in his vocals as he thought about it.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Great! Well I'll see you then, but I have to warn you. I'll be casually late."

Leviathan shot him a confused glance but Jazz was already out of the room.

"Yes," Jazz thought, "My plan is working."

Four human hours, on minute and thirty seconds later…

"You're late Jazz." the Phoenix's happy voice said as Jazz approached the bar. Jazz thought he would faint. The Cybertronian sun reflected of his silver and grey amour perfectly. Those obsidian wings absorbing the light and threw it out again adding to his glory.

He looked like the archangel of Primus.

"Jazz?"

Jazz snapped out of it.

He opened his mouth to speak but thank heavens one of Leviathan's friends saw him and called out to him, turning the great bounty hunter's attention away from him.

"So," the hunter started again tuning his attention back to Jazz, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah"

Leviathan offered to buy the drinks, but not very cheerfully. He knew clearly that it would have no affect on him.

We walk up to the bar where a femme was talking to someone else in the bar. She cut her conversation shot as the hottest mech she had ever seen in her life drew closer.

"Hey there big guy."

Leviathan's optics brightened slightly.

"What's the strongest thing you got here?"

"Umm…Jade 'n' Onyx but no one uses it. It's really strong."

"I'll take that and…Jazz!! What do you want?"

Jazz shouted something back.

"What?!"

Jazz shouted harder.

"WHAT?!"

"HE SAID HE WANTS AN OIL SPILL!!" someone from the other side of the room screeched.

He turned around to the bartender again who looked like she was going to crack up at any time.

"Well, you heard the man."

"That'll be 25 credits, thanks."

Leviathan handed in 30, gave her a little wink and collected the drinks and walked over to the table where Jazz was seated.

"Thanks, man." Jazz said taking the drink from the hunter.

"No problem."

Just then a small cat like creature appeared on Leviathan's sholder clicking and whirring angrily at him.

He turned his head to the creature who just seemed to get angrier.

Leviathan began to talk to him and apparently explain something in the creature's native language. He then got up and started to walk to the bar.

On his shoulder, the creature turned to Jazz and winked.

Jazz winked back, threw the hunter's drink away and replaced it with the experimental drink the latter had been working on.

A drink stronger than any other drink on Cybertron, powerful enough to get the average Cybertronian mech drunk in once sip,

The robot version of the fictional "Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster".

The mech had been reading human literature when he just happened to stumble across the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. He liked the idea of the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster and decieded that he would try to make one to fill his craving for a stronger drink. Jazz had heard of this and decieded, with the help of the twins, to steal it and bring it along with him, despite of the hunters warnings that it had not yet been tested.

Leviathan returned with a contented looking Arocium, the name of his pet (the creature on his shoulder).

Jazz smiled at him.

"Well we can get down to our drinks now."

Jazz laughed and purposed a toast.

"To friendship, Cybertron, Chenton, my Universe and yours. Cheers!!"

"What?" asked leviathan who had not yet picked up this human tradition.

"It's another human thing. Just say cheers."

"Cheers."

The banged the glasses together.

"Why did we just do that again?"

"It's a long story. Remind me to tell you later."

Leviathan shugged and took a sip at his drink. He then removed the glass from his lips and blinked at it in bewilderment.

"I didn't know you Cybertronians could make a drink this strong."

"Never underestimate us." Jazz said before gulping down the rest of his, "I'm gonna buy me another."

4 Oil Spills later and 5 of the experimental drink and they were both drunk.

"JUST LIVE YAH HIC LIFE!! FINISH IT UP LAAVITAN BUDDY!!"

"AIN'T GOT NO TIME FOR NO PATERS!!"

"What? I don't think that's right."

"WHO CARES?! IN THE MEMORY YOU'LL FIND ME!!"

"What song is that?"

"Begotten by Parkin' Lynx"

"COOL!!"

The too stumbled to the motel room they had rented. They were way too drunk to go back to the Autobot HQ since they were the only ones from the HQ around.

Leviathan opened the door and they both almost fell inside. Jazz stumbled on the bed and looked at the mech.

"You're hot." he said out of the blue.

Leviathan looked at him with a bit of surprise before walking slowly and carefully towards the bed.

No way! He could have never recovered that fast.

Jazz had been tricked.

Slowly Leviathan crawled over him.

Jazz's breath began to quicken.

"That was hard." he said in a slurred voice.

"Phew! That was close." Jazz though to himself.

And then Leviathan did something random.

He kissed Jazz, hard.

Jazz moaned as he kissed back as the passion grew between then.

Leviathan's lower arms ventured to the smaller mechs codpiece and removed it, exposing the growing shaft beneath.

He started to pump it for Jazz, never letting go of his mouth. Jazz threw his head back and growled with pleasure. Leviathan smirked as his stronger removed the armor around Jazz's aft exposing the tight hole.

He removed his own codpiece, pushed Jazz's legs nearly to his chest and entered him.

Oh, the sensation!

Jazz screamed when he felt the mech's hard, thick cock moving in and out of him slowly at first and then harder, doing away with his own at the same time.

He begged him for more.

He didn't want this to end.

All those nights of dreaming about what that mech could do to him…this was much more than he had bargained for…but he liked it.

It wasn't long before Jazz took his spill, but Leviathan had a larger energy store.

It was another 20 minutes before Leviathan took his large ejaculation inside of Jazz and pulled out of him.

He lay beside his panting partner ans smiled.

"Try to get me drunk and don't expect to be punished?"

"What? You knew?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"You wanted a drunken dance, Jazz. Well, you got one."


	15. A Happy Customer

A/N: Here's one by Canti...yeah, I know I've been slacking; I've discovered DeviantART, and it has sucked me in. Sorry guys...

**Swindle x Starscream**

**Transformers: Animated**

**A Happy Customer **

Two large, polygonal optics gazed a purplish-hue into a pair of scarlet red, seeming to flare warmly as the latter began to glow anxiously. The purple optics belonged to Swindle, and the scarlet to Starscream. The mechs faced one another with an affection neither one of them had ever experienced, being the true Decepticons they were. With such awkward emotions flowing through his systems, streaming through his circuitry, Swindle flashed a smile as Starscream's servos rested at his waist to pull him nearer.

"…Don't be shy," the jetformer teased.

Swindle laughed, placing servos at the cool alloy of the fighter jet's thighs to ease them further apart. A finger extended to gently stroke his codpiece. Starscream moaned quietly and laughed lightly, lifting his hands to rest on the other mech's chestplate. His fingers began to ease open the mighty compartment, and thereafter, he met Swindle's mesmerizing optics once again.

"You better not tell Megatron about this," he told him with a lopsided grin. "Primus, imagine his reaction..."

Swindle shook his head and dropped his optics to Starscream's servos. He chuckled. "Of course. I won't say a word. A deal's a deal," he replied, looking up. "I would never deceive a customer." He paused to grin. "Especially _you_, Starscream."

A wider smile showed itself on the fighter jet's faceplate, brightening his handsome complexion with an amorous glow. Swindle had to bite his lower lip as his spark became fully exposed to the second mech, washing pale, blue light over his angular form, gleaming in both of their faceplates. A servo absently broke from its partner to caress the alloy around the jet's cockpit – slowly, tenderly – coaxing his lifesource, hoping to reveal it. Starscream gave in with a subtle nod and needy groan, commanding his cockpit to give way. Whirrs and clicks resounded as another blue spark faced the other. Already, a sort of aura built between them – an invisible connection. Each mech could feel it, and hungered for the tiny connection to become a full-blown bond. Starscream reached inside Swindle's chestplate to twirl a couple wires around his slender fingers, tugging on them gently. Swindle shuddered and mimicked the move, only with the jet's codpiece area, searching for that certain wire – the interface unit. He found it.

Starscream's features cringed softly with uncertainty, yet desire. "Swindle…" he breathed, unable to continue.

The mech lifted his imploring, purple optics and blinked, taking on an enticing smile. His own interfacing cable began to bulge beneath his codpiece, begging to slip out. He removed his respectful covering. Both cables were mere inches away from one another. Finally, Swindle spoke. "Bond," he murmured. "…After all, you know what they say."

Starscream's scarlet optics dropped in misunderstanding. "What?"

The cables' heads grazed. Swindle donned an erotic expression. "A satisfied customer is a happy customer." And at this, the cables connected in one smooth motion. Circuitry shivered, coolant surged, and entire forms shook in the wonderful sensation. Starscream could not bear it, and leaned forward suddenly, taking the wires in his hand to his mouth, running his glossa over their slenderness. Swindle leaned his head back in a groan, only writhing when the jet dared to nibble. He could only clutch Starscream's beautiful wing struts and caress, massage, and love the smooth, angular alloy, pressing his servos inward.

The wing struts were very sensitive members of the fighter jet's form. Starscream broke his nibbling to moan lengthily, deeply. He thrusted forward and kissed Swindle's lips with every ounce of passion he could muster. Swindle did not resist the sweet offer. Their glossas met and grazed, exchanging fluid, exchanging ventilations. Feeling the other mech breathe within him sent a very tiny flutter to Starscream's wing struts.

Swindle wanted more out of him. "C'mere," he uttered through a kiss. With his servos against the jet's back, he eased his chestplate towards his own, feeling their sparks' connection fluctuate. Little by little, the lifesource's eased. Starscream shook his head once or twice, nervous, nevertheless wanting. The fighter jet's claw-like servos stroked the length of Swindle's sides and thighs, then back up to his chestplate. They caressed the area around his spark. Swindle groaned as his wires were tugged.

"C'mon…Closer," Swindle begged warmly.

And closer their sparks eased, so close, the other could feel their love's heart thrumming inside the core of their own. It wouldn't be long.

"Uhnn…" Starscream moaned softly. "Let's go…"

"Sure?"

"_More than_," the jet breathed. "Do it."

And here, their lifesources met.

Instantaneously, a warm mixture of Energon and coolant fluid surged through their interface units, leaking through the tiny slit as the buildup became too grand. Starscream, being the eager jetformer he was, angled his chestplate deeper into his love's, breaking any auras of separation between their sparks. Swindle's brilliant, purple-hued optics flickered in overload. He forced Starscream on top of him and held him there, between his legs. He moaned.

"Uhnnn...Ohh, yes, Starscream. Yes." He gasped. "Deeper...C'mon."

The jet obeyed. Their sparks merged to one.

Overload pushed to such a degree was an indescribable feeling. Imagine your system quivering internally, completely snaking with excitement, pleasure, utter bliss, passion...Feeling your soul mate's lifesource thrumming inside your own's very core, so powerful, sensing their life in your own. Words can only describe so much. The passion the two mech's shared now could be explained as overwhelming - overpowering - except it was truthfully much more than that.

Starscream wanted to pull his spark from Swindle's, so the sake of his shuddering form, but the feeling was intoxicating. A complete addiction. He indulged himself in the taste of Swindle's wiring, letting his glossa run across each individual tube, sucking on their tips. Swindle mirrored his actions, with the exception to his wandering servo. He began stroking at Starscream's inner thigh, smudging their warm releases against his own codpiece and the jetformer's. In a brilliant flash of light, their sparks flared.

Both mechs called out to the other.

"Uhnnn...Primus, Swindle," Starscream groaned. "...Yes. Keep going."

Swindle continued with his naughty stroking. He, too, began to moan at the slick feeling beneath the tips of his fingers. His spark began to thrum at incredible speeds, rendering him near breathless. Starscream's did the same. Longing ghosted Starscream's faceplate.

"Swindle…Ohh, easy."

Swindle noted the unease in his love's features, and gently eased his spark away with a smile. "Just couldn't handle me, huh," he cracked wryly.

The jetformer made a playful expression. "Oh, of course."

His cockpit whirred secure under the sounds of Swindle's chest compartment folding closed. Starscream leaned against his sparkmate and laid his cheekplate atop one broad shoulder panel. He frowned softly.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a murmur. "…I didn't want - "

A gentle kiss to the jet's mouth silenced him, and Starscream gave into the passionate act with a soft groan. Swindle broke the kiss slowly to gaze his brilliantly-hued optics down into his love's scarlet pair, and then he smiled.

"I don't want you to apologize. Alright?"

Starscream blinked at him. "…No?"

Swindle shook his head. "No…" He paused briefly to grin. "After all, who ever said this was a one timer?"


	16. Three's a Crowd

A/N: This is mine, Moony. I am very, **very** sorry for the long delay. I had **the worst** case of writer's block **ever**(And DeviantART sure didn't help). This is a request from bloodshifter, God-only-knows how long ago. Bear with me; this is my first time writing a cluster-fuck (best word ever, by the way...XD). I hope you like it.

**Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Prowl (G1)**

"Three's a Crowd"

"Alright, Sunny, that's your cue!" Sideswipe whispered as soon as Ratchet had his back turned to the duo.

Sunstreaker didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, the golden twin tip-toed--with uncharacteristic stealth--up to the Medic, then very politely tapped him on the shoulder.

Ratchet turned around and realized, too late, the mistake he'd made. He didn't even get a chance to yell at the vain mech before he received a cream pie of epic proportions to the face.

Sideswipe took this distaction to his advantage--as he often did-- and snuck into the Medibot's personal quarters, snickering evilly.

"Sunstreaker, you little-" Ratchet growled, wiping chunks of pie off his face. He reached for the golden twin's neck, then thought better of it. 'Best to let Prowl deal with him.' He thought, disappointed. He longed to exact his own revenge on the twins, for all the grief they caused him, but that wasn't his place. The yellow mech merely smirked as Ratchet grabbed his arm and escorted him to Prowl's office.

Ratchet stomped back to his own room hoping to get some rest. Instead, he saw Sideswipe laying on his bed, the red mech's codpiece mysteriously missing.

--

Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl, who was sitting calmly behind his desk. "Um...Prowl?" The yellow mech asked nervously. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Prowl gave a rare smile. "I'm waiting for your brother." He explained patiently. As if on cue, the door opened and Sideswipe was thrown in roughly, minus his codpiece. Ratchet growled, and the red mech's most intimate piece of armor hit his head with a loud clang.

"Ow..." He muttered, glaring at the medic. He quickly picked it up and put it back with a click as Ratchet left and closed the door.

"How do you two manage to land yourselves in my office twice in one day?" Prowl asked as he stood up, his face beginning to turn an angry shade of red and his optics narrowed to slits.

"Very carefully.

" Sideswipe piped up. "Y'see-"

That was a rhetorical question! I wasn't looking for an answer!" The copcar yelled, glowering as the duo in front of him leaned back as far as they could without falling over.

"Jeeze, you don't need to yell." Sunstreaker said irratably. "You'll short out my beautiful audio sensors."

"Yes, I **do**need to yell, because nothing I ever say to you gets through those thick helms of yours!" At this, the white mech stepped forward and rudely knocked on both the twin's heads.

"Jeeze, Prowl, you need to lose some stress."

Prowl rolled his optics. It had been just yesterday that he'd gotten rid of all the stress he'd had for over 4 million years. Or was it...**all** gone? Then he thought to when Sideswipe entered the room with no codpiece on.

**CLANG**

Suddenly, having the twins constantly winding up in his office didn't seem so horrbile.

"Hey," Sunstreaker started. "I know a really good way to get rid of stress." He began, seemingly able to sense the sudden change of moods on the copcar's part.

"Hmm, so do I..." Prowl began, a sultry expression on his face as he reached over to Sunstreaker and began to undress the mech as the latter did the same to him. Sideswipe took this as a cue and quickly removed all his armor, not shy about letting anybody else see his growing pole, not after walking past the entire population of the base with it hanging out. "Oohh..." Prowl crooned as Sunstreaker's long, golden rod sprung out of its prison. "And here, I thought you were compensating for something."

The vain mech shrugged. "Yeah, that's what Moonblaster said, too."

"Enough about her, though. This is all about us now." Prowl said sensually as he stroked the side of the vain mech's face.

"Ooh, Prowler, I never knew you had it in ya." Sunstreaker commented with a raised optic ridge as he went down onto his knees in front of the copcar.

Before the golden mech latched onto Prowl's rod, the latter turned around. "Sideswipe, come closer, will you?" The red twin obeyed , unsure. "What can you do?" The--normally--logical and composed Prowl asked. Sideswipe then put both hands behind his head and thrust his hips forward, causing his hard cock to slap against his stomach. Prowl raised one optic ridge, unimpressed.

"Aw, c'mon, Prowler. Gimme a chance!" The mischeivous twin insisted. He then cocked on optic ridge, an annoying habit he'd picked up from his brother. "Let me love you."

"Fine, but not without lube." Prowl consented as he stepped past Sideswipe, opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a jar of lube. He walked back over and handed the lube to Sideswipe. "Here. Go nuts." Prowl's "what-not-to-say-to-the-twins" insinct kicked in as he realized that normally, that would be a **bad** thing to tell the red twin to do if he wanted to keep order. This wasn't "normally", though.

Sideswipe cocked one optic ridge and gave a sexy grin. "Aye **aye**." With that, he unscrewed the lid and dunked two fingers into the thick, smooth substance, groaning as he coated his rod with it. He put his free hand on Prowl's back, gently bending the other mech over, who then placed his hands on the wall, locking his elbows. "Have you ever done this before?" Sideswipe asked, keeping one hand on the white mech's back while the other pumped slowly at his own cock.

Prowl let out a breathy groan. "Uh...once, a long time ago." He responded.

The red mech chuckled as a dollop of lube found it's way to Prowl's aft. "Before you met us." He paused as the cop gave a sharp gasp. "Cold?"

"You have no idea." Prowl responded as a shudder went through his chassis.

"It won't be cold for long..." The mischievous twin hinted.

Just then, Sunstreaker moved his head back, releasing Prowl's hard pole into the open. "I'd take that as a warning, Prowler." Right after he said that, Sideswipe slowly forced himself into the white mech's tight body. Both mechs moaned loudly as Sideswipe sheathed himself to the hilt and began to pull out, savouring the feeling of such a nice, tight aft on his thick cock. When just the head remained in Prowl's body, the red twin slammed himself back in, causing both Sunstreaker and Prowl to call out, but the yellow twin's cry was muffled, as the force of Sideswipe's thrust had shoved Prowl's cock back down Sunstreaker's throat.

Sunstreaker moaned as he deep throated Prowl, one hand pumping fervently at his hard, golden pole.

"You alright down there, Sunny?" The red mech asked as he gained speed, thrusting gradually faster into the copcar. The mech in question gave a muffled, "Mmhm" and shut his optics. Once he was sure that his brother was fine, Sideswipe began to pound harder into the white mech's aft, forcing his victim to squirm and shut his optics tight as his leg and aft muscles tensed up, making the hole smaller yet. Sideswipe couldn't hold back; he let out a feral scream and took his release inside Prowl.

Prowl groaned; feeling Sideswipe's thick cum ooze out of his aft took him over the edge. He let one last, long, low moan pass through his vocal processor before he forcefully shoved his cock as far down Sunstreaker's throat as it would go and let loose a torrent of cum that ran out of the golden mech's mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Sunstreaker finished not long after that, spraying his release on Prowl's chest, who then promptly collapsed, along with the red twin."Well, you know what they say," Sideswipe started.

Sunstreaker finished the sentence, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Three's a crowd."


End file.
